A New Family
by ninja999
Summary: Tsuna was always a no-good boy and had no friends. How will life change for him when he went to work in a new company known as the Vongola? Tsuna & 10th Generation Guardians. Main Character ages: Tsuna 20, Gokudera 20, Yamamoto 20, Ryohei 21, Chrome 19, Lambo 11, I-Pin 11, Hibari 22, Mukuro 21. Welcome for reviews!
1. Prologue: Away from Home

Tsuna dragged his heavy luggage behind him under the heavy sunlight. He didn't have a clue where he was heading, and just randomly picked a street to walk.

"Von…Vongola Limited, where is it?"

**Yesterday**

Today marked the last day of exams and summer vacation will finally start tomorrow. Tsuna felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his soul. He could finally relax a little bit, especially after not sleeping every night before and studying till the sun comes up. He may not look like it, but Tsuna can focus hard when he needs to be.

He just finished his second year of university, although this will solely depend on whether he passed his exams. He studied really hard this time since he admittedly lacked intelligence and talent naturally unlike most of his peers. Tsuna didn't want to become a failure. Thinking back, it was an absolute miracle that he passed the entrance exam. Anyone who knew Sawada Tsunayoshi personally knew he wasn't known for his brain, or practically anything. He wasn't athletic, nor smart, nor a good leader, and the list goes on and on. To sum it all up, he was practically nothing. He was not very sociable either which is why he didn't have many "friends" in university (practically none).

Despite being called no-good all his life, Tsuna still considered himself to be pretty well-off. He wasn't completely happy about how his living conditions but it was within his standards. However Tsuna wasn't so proud about was the fact that he was still living with his parents - technically just his mom since his dad hadn't come back home for years. Tsuna did try to move out and live by himself but he just didn't have the money to support himself.

He doesn't make much as a working student either as he already has a hard time keeping up with school as it is. Tsuna just got fired from his only part-time job a few days ago and unless he finds another job soon, it looks like he'll be depending on his mother for years or so.

"I'm home Mom." Tsuna called out loudly when he walked inside the house. He shed his outer jacket and kicked off his shoes on his way to the kitchen as his stomach rumbled.

"Tsu-kun! When did you get home? I didn't hear you." Nana asked, surprised to see her son sitting in the kitchen already. She was standing over the stove cooking something. The mere smell of his mother's cooking was enough to make Tsuna drool all over the table.

"Like a minute ago. I called out when I walked in." He replied.

"Guess I didn't hear you." Nana said. "Dinner's all already, did you wash your hands?"

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore." Tsuna grumbled.

"Tsu-kun is always my little boy!" Nana said placing some food on the table. "So how did you your exam go?"

"Passable…I think…"

"What's this special occasion?" Tsuna said and began to dig into the huge amount of food placed in front of him.

"Well…"

Chomp. Chomp.

"Huh?" He looked around. He could hear loud eating noises, but he wasn't eating and his mom wasn't either. Tsuna turned to see a man with sun-bleached hair and tanned face sitting beside him, chomping down. The man slowed down and put down his bowl when he realized Tsuna was staring at him.

"Hey son!" Iemetsu said with his usual sloppy grin, waving to his son. "Long time no see."

"Dad?!" His chopsticks dropped to the ground. "When were you back!?"

"Just today." Nana said. "Aren't you so glad Daddy is home?"

"Not really. This is the first time I saw him in years." Tsuna grumbled and turned to his father, "Anyway, why are you home this time?"

"Well, I want to spend more time with my darling of course!" His mom and dad looked at each other with such bright eyes from those stupid romantic movies that made Tsuna sick. There were too much love and sparks in one room.

"So are you staying for good this time?" Tsuna asked his "long-time-no-see" Dad.

"Actually Tsu-kun… We're leaving the country for a two month cruise tomorrow."

"What?!" Tsuna said in disbelieve.

"Son, I've neglected this family for such a long time because of my job. Now is the time for me to make it up for my wonderful beautiful sweetheart. You can understand right?" Iemetsu looked at Tsuna with sincerity.

"Well…It's not like I could stop you two from going on your honeymoon anyway." Tsuna sighed. Despite his attitude, Tsuna was actually happy for Nana. He hasn't seen his mother this happy for a long time and he couldn't help but to smile with her. However his happiness didn't manage to last for a mere few minutes…

"We sold the house too! Your Daddy brought a nice house in Italy for the two of us." Nana said, her eyes sparkling at the idea. "We're going to move in as soon as we finish our honeymoon!"

"What?!" Tsuna's jaw dropped two feet to the ground.

"That's right son! It's a two floor house by the sea with a beautiful view. Mummy would absolutely adore it." His Dad said proudly.

"You sold the house?!" Tsuna wanted to believe his ears are playing tricks on him.

"Tsu-kun. The new family is moving in tomorrow." Nana frowned.

"Tomorrow?!" Tsuna wanted to faint as he screamed out the words. "Mom! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"I did tell you Tsu-kun!" Nana defended herself from her son's shouting but let out a sheepish smile. "…A minute ago."

"But if you sold this house, where am I going to live?!"

"Don't worry about that Tsu-kun! Daddy got everything taken care of! He got a place for you in the city, although it is quite far from here."

"Mom, you know I can't afford to live on my own right now since I just got fired…" Tsuna loved his mom dearly, but sometimes she could be too much for him to handle.

"Daddy got you a job over there too. As long as you work you get to live at the place free of charge." Nana said happily. "Plus we'll send you money too. So all problems solved!"

"But still… This is all so sudden!" Tsuna complained. "Will I even be able to do this job?"

"Of course you can, son! Since the owner is a friend of mine, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Iemetsu said with a drunken grin. It was pathetic to see how neither of his parents seems to care for his well-being. "Here! This is his business card as well as the address. He will be expecting you tomorrow at nine."

Tsuna sighed in defeat. It wasn't like there was any ways to stop his parents from going on to their lovey-dovey trip. He pocketed the business card carefully in his trousers.

"Awww~ I'm so happy that Tsu-kun is so understanding!" With another sigh, Tsuna proceeded to pick up a piece of fried chicken. He decided to at the very least enjoy his last supper in this house as it could be the very last of home-made food he will taste. "So Tsu-kun…"

"Umm…"Tsuna responded between mouthfuls of foods.

"If you don't hurry and pack right now, the new owners will kick you out~" Nana sang the words, the happy aura never fading.

_So Heartless…_

Without another word, Tsuna rushed to his room and threw all he owned in these 20 years in two large suitcases and a travel bag. Everything else he would have to leave behind. There was no time for neatness nor was there time for him to think about the future. He could just hope for the best.

Tsuna sighed as he leaned back onto his bed. He took out the business card his Dad had given him. He moved to read the words under the dim light. "… Vongola Limited… Reborn…?"

***End of Flashback***

After saying goodbyes to his parents, Tsuna have been wandering around in the city looking for the company, as expected he wasn't one that could read maps. He guessed he better asked someone on the street for directions.

"Um… Excuse me…" Tsuna said in a small-voice as he caught sight of a tall guy dressed in a suit. The guy turned and lowered his head to looked at Tsuna. The rather huge difference in height made Tsuna felt slightly embarrassed. The guy has dark spiky hair and hazel eyes that seem in sparkle under the sun. There was a vertical scar down on his chin that made Tsuna wondered how he got it.

"Are you talking to me?"


	2. Enter The Vongola Limited

"Are you talking to me?" The stranger asked, pointing at himself with a toothy grin. "Silly me! I guess you must be since I'm the only one out here." The guy laughed aloud again.

"So what can I do for you?" He continued. "Are you here to drop off a request?"

"No?" Tsuna wasn't sure what the guy was talking about with requests. "I wanted to ask for directions. I'm looking for…" Tsuna stopped his sentence midway to dig out the business card from his pocket. "… Hmmm I am looking for Vongola Limited."

"Vongola Limited!" The guy laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, if you're looking for Vongola Limited, you're already here!" He pointed upwards, as Tsuna followed his finger to the sign on the building he was pointing.

…It was impossible to miss. Well, at least that's what Tsuna thought after he saw the sign. The sign was a brightly colored board with "Vongola Limited" written on it. Underneath the name was some smaller writing read "We fulfill all your needs!"

"How did I miss it?" Tsuna said to himself. "What an idiot I am! You could see this sign even if you stood blocks away from the building."

"Ha-ha, I seriously don't know how I missed that." Tsuna laughed in union with the stranger that he just met.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen your face around here." The stranger asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I just moved." Tsuna gestured to his suitcase and bag. "I used to live on the other side of the outskirts of the city."

"I see. It's a pretty nice place around here, I am sure you will like it." The guy admitted. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He extended his hands for a handshake.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but people usually just call me Tsuna, since Tsunayoshi is so long and mouthy." Tsuna returned the handshake as he spoke.

"Well Tsuna, nice to meet you. You can call me Yamamoto, or Takeshi." Yamamoto smiled. "Did you have some business with the shop? Or are you looking for someone?"

"Sort of… I think… Yea…" Tsuna started slowly as he looked at the card. "I'm actually looking for someone called Reborn, would you happen to know him?"

"Reborn?" Yamamoto pondered for a second. "That name sounds so familiar for some reason…"

"Well, on this business card, it says that someone called Reborn runs the company." Tsuna showed him the card.

"Oh! Haha! Of course!" Yamamoto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked, wondering if the guy was laughing at him for his silliness or some invisible joke that he couldn't see.

"Don't worry about it!" He said, but another chuckle escaped from him. "You're looking for Manager-san! You see…The reason why I was laughing so hard, it was because nobody around here calls him by his real name. Well, at least not if you knew him personally…"

"Do they all call him Manager-san?" Tsuna asked.

"No…" Yamamoto looked around to make sure no one was listening on them."Around here, they call him The Devil, Incarnate of Evil, Death, Hades, and many other nicknames. There are so many I can't even remember them all." Tsuna gulped loudly. His hands and forehead started sweating like crazy.

_What kind of person is this Reborn?!_

"In the shop, ask anyone and they will tell that he's a… slave driver…" He whispered so quietly that Tsuna had to inch closer to hear. "He shows absolutely no mercy to his workers…"

"What kind of rumors are you spreading, Yamamoto?" A voice said, startling both boys. Hands pulled Yamamoto and Tsuna apart, surprised at the sudden intruder the boy stumbled back and fell back on the man's arms. The sun glared at his eyes but Tsuna could see that the new stranger was a baby dressed completely in black.

_A baby!?_

"Speak of the Devil… I mean Manager-san!" Yamamoto greeted, scratching his head nervously. "I didn't even see you here."

_This baby is the manager?! _Tsuna must be having some random hallucinations.

"The day that you can sense me is the day I'm going to retire… Now, what rumors are you spreading about me?"

"I wasn't spreading any rumors! I was just warning… I mean I was just telling Tsuna about the company and how much fun it is to work here!" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully.

"You never could lie very well…" Reborn sighed. "You have a job today don't you?"

"Yea, they wanted some help at the market. Apparently, there's some event going on so they wanted extra help."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get your ass moving before I start docking your pay." Reborn said with a glare.

"Yes Sir, right on it." Yamamoto did a fake salute before running off. "See you around Tsuna." He waved with a grin.

"So you're Iemetsu's son?" Reborn eyed him up and down with a thoughtful look. Tsuna felt slightly uncomfortable with the way he was measuring him, or whatever he was doing. "I've heard a lot about you from your father."

"Ah! Yes… It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He lowered his body and extended a hand which Reborn shook firmly.

"Same. You can call me Reborn or Manager if you like."

"Ok. Reborn-san. Unfortunately, my father didn't tell me a lot about you or who I was working for before he left."

"That's fine. You don't need to know about me." He merely said. Reborn tipped his hat lower. "Let's talk inside, shall we?"

Inside the building, the atmosphere was completely different. As soon as Tsuna stepped inside, he could instantly feel the drastic change in temperature. The air conditioner was going at full power. The cold current of air blew through Tsuna's thin shirt, and he couldn't help but shiver slightly.

The place he stepped in was furnished simply but it was clean and well-organized. Tsuna guessed it was some sort of reception area. Some couches and a coffee table off to the side with several magazines scattered on it. There was a counter with some brochures and pamphlets set on top. Through an open door behind the counter, Tsuna caught a glimpse of what looked like a kitchen and a set of stairs. A girl with violet hair and eyes stood at the reception counter and nodded shyly to the two of them as they walked in. The girl had an eye-patch over her right eye and was wearing a suit similar in style to what he said Yamamoto was wearing earlier, but with a skirt instead.

"Come through here, we can talk in the office." Reborn turned to the girl at the counter. "Chrome, can you get us some coffee, please?"

"Ye…Yes, sir." The girl gave a shy salute before running off to prepare some coffee.

Reborn led Tsuna through the door. It was a nice office but there was no personal touch like pictures or little trinkets. Then again, Reborn didn't look like a family man. There were two file cabinets and a whole wall lined with shelves that were packed with thick books. The books gave Tsuna a shiver as they reminded him of his university readings. Reborn jumped onto a seat behind the maple desk and gestured to Tsuna to take a sit as well. Although Tsuna felt a bit out of place in such a lavish room, he sat down on a soft leather chair that was cold to the touch.

Chrome came in with a tray of coffee, she placed a cup of coffee each in front of Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna took a sip of the coffee, it was espresso. Chrome moved to stand next to Reborn.

"I've got an appointment in half an hour so let's get the details in place quickly." Reborn said, leaning back on his chair, and took a sip off his favorite espresso. "First, this office will probably be where you will spend most of your time. You have to deal with bills, phone calls, requests, just to name a few things you will have to do. If you need more detail about your role, there is a manual in here for you to refer to." Reborn lifted a giant grey binder from under his desk.

"I'll be away for the whole summer so your job as the manager is very important to sustain the business." Tsuna gulped, it sounds like he got a very important job. Reborn continued. "Due to the nature of our company, you won't be paid by a fixed rate. Instead, you will be paid by commission like if you selling real estate or cars. This means the more jobs you get done, the more money you will get."

"The building itself is separated into four floors." Reborn said taking in another sip off the coffee. "The first floor is for the company itself as well as a kitchen. Aside from the first floor, the rest of the building is set up like an apartment with individual rooms for our residents. You will find a shared living room on the second floor. The roof includes the laundry room and a small greenhouse."

"How much is the rent?" Tsuna asked. The place looked top-notch, he just hoped the rent won't cut his bank account to nothing.

"The only people who live here are the employees of Vongola Limited and they don't have to pay rent. Water and electricity are also covered. You will find that there is also a budget for your groceries, however anything else will have to come out of your own pocket."

"That's…fine…" Tsuna's voice shook a bit. In his head, he thought how awesome this place sounds.

"You will have to find out the rules of the house from the guys around since I don't live here. But no worry, Chrome will show you around the place." Reborn said as he pointed to the shy girl next to her, who in return nodded shyly. "You will start working tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes…What exactly does this place sell?" Even after all that information, Tsuna never did learn the purpose of the company.

"We sell… services if that's what you like to call them." Reborn smiled. It was a smile that didn't comfort Tsuna at all.

"Well, you have today to look around and maybe read the manual to prepare yourself if you would like." He continued. "Before you go though, you can go ahead and put the stuff in your room. I got some guys to clean it out yesterday."

"Thank you very much." Tsuna bowed. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same." Reborn siad. "Personally, I am quite interested in you." Tsuna blushed lightly but he hid his face in his bow. Although he wasn't sure what kind of interest Reborn had in him, Tsuna didn't know what to think. It was the first time someone ever compliment him in some form.

Reborn reached inside a drawer and pulled a ring of keys. "This orange one is for your room. Each room has a lock so everyone gets their privacy."

"Thanks. What about the rest of the keys?" Tsuna asked sweat dropping at the same time. There must have been at least fifteen or more keys on this gigantic ring.

"The one you're holding onto right now opens the store; there is another one for the safe. The one with the circular shape opens the lock for the shed we have in the back of the office. The smaller key is for the company mailbox which, by the way, you should check every day."

"This one?" Tsuna asked, holding a key with a black plastic covering.

"It's for the company car. Sometimes there are jobs that requires the use of a vehicle."

"I don't have a license yet." Tsuna stated.

"Then get one." Was the simple solution Reborn gave him.

"And the other keys?"

"The keys with the numbers on them are the duplicate keys for the other rooms in the building."

"All the residents have two copies of their own key but you also hold copies just in case they lose theirs." Reborn continued. "Besides, there may be other situations where you may need to go into their rooms…" He smirked and Tsuna didn't want to know why. He was more worried about the keys in general.

Tsuna was known to lose many things in his life. The thought of losing the important ring of keys crossed his mind.

"You know the consequences if you lose any of the keys, or if the keys get into the wrong hands right?" Reborn seemed to have read his thoughts.

"No…Of course not…" He let out a nervous laugh.

"That's good, because you don't want to know." Reborn said seriously. "Now if you'll excuse me. As I said, I have an appointment."

Reborn turned to Chrome. "I will leave him to you then." Chrome nodded and started to head out the office.

"Oh… Of course." Tsuna sauntered out of the office following the girl in front of him. As soon as he opened the door, he bumped into an old man with a cane. Both of them stumbled back but neither of them fell to the floor. The man Tsuna bumped into was dressed in a suit and he presumed he was the guest Reborn was waiting for. "I'm sorry!" Tsuna rushed over to help him get his balance.

"It's no problem son." The old man said and smiled.

"You should be more careful Tsuna." Reborn frowned slightly. "What would you do if he fell down and broke his back?" Tsuna's face must have paled drastically because the old man laughed.

"I'm not that fragile Reborn." He said. However there was an amused tone to his voice as well.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized again.

"Reborn's just pulling your leg." The old man gave Tsuna a wide smile. He added. "You're Sawada Tsuna-kun, right?"

"Huh? Do you know me?" Tsuna frowned slightly, slightly annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed to know who he was yet he had no idea who they were.

"Yes, I'm somewhat friends with your dad." He explained. "I've met you once when you were still a baby. You must've forgotten about me already."

"You should be more polite when you speak to him Tsuna." Reborn remarked from behind. "He's my boss, so that basically means he's your boss's boss. You should show some respect."

"Don't be silly Reborn." The old man frowned, knowing that Reborn was just teasing Tsuna. "Sawada-kun, in the Vongola, we treat everyone like famil,y ok? We don't usually bother with the courtesy and such."

"You're just too smooth on those kids." Reborn said.

"And you're too tough on them." Tsuna watched his boss and his boss's boss bicker in an old friend's way before Reborn turned back to the person that was still in his office.

"Why are you still here? Shoo" Reborn waved him off.

"Good luck Sawada-kun, on your new job."

"Thanks." Tsuna liked this older man better than Reborn. He seemed to make a better and nicer boss too. With that, he picked up his luggage and left with Chrome.

"So you're Chrome, right? I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled and extended a hand in front a girl.

The girl smiled and returned his handshake nervously. "Nice to meet you, Boss."

"Boss?"

"Yeah… aren't you our Boss now?"

"Ha-ha. Of course." Tsuna laughed sheepishly. To be fair, Tsuna was just not too used to the fact being addressed as "Boss", since after all he had been known as no-good all his life and yet now he had just a big title.

Chrome led Tsuna into what he presumed to be a kitchen. There were the usual kitchen appliances with a dining table in the middle of the room. A couch was pushed against one of the walls. An open window overlooking the sink let fresh air and bright sunlight into the room.

"Boss, I just need to get something for you from my room. Can you wait here for me?" Chrome said gently to Tsuna.

"Of course, no problem." Tsuna responded cheerfully. Chrome nodded as she disappeared through the door. _Such a sweet girl. _Tsuna thought.

Tsuna walked further into the kitchen when he noticed a figure sat on one of the chairs and was bent over the table, a newspaper in front of him. Tsuna could tell it was a guy since the person was topless. He was just about to call out until he heard the door slammed open.

Tsuna looked at the person who stormed into the room. He had sparkly silver hair that was longer than most people's, and yes, he was definitely taller than him. Tsuna could tell that he is also one of the workers since he was also wearing a similar type of suits to Yamamoto and Chrome. The guy marched towards him stomping the ground hard and had a sulky sour look on his face that read "I dare you say something to me". Given the situation and the awkward tension, Tsuna kept silent. The guy eyed him up and down curiously and then he frowned. "Not another one!" He shouted in complete distaste and stormed through the front door.

_What the hell was that? _That was possibly the rudest person Tsuna had ever met in his entire life. He didn't even ask he was, nor did he introduce himself despite being a worker here. And he was apparently just "another one". Tsuna blinked in disbelieve of having the need to work with such a person in the company. Nightmares.

"Fine. I guess it can't be help." Tsuna muttered. He wasn't as angry as he was more sad. Tsuna had sort of hoped that coming to a new place would help him make some new friends. Well but obviously, someone here didn't like him already.

"Ahem." He said, trying to catch the attention of the guy leaning on the table. Surprisingly the guy that was at the table didn't even turn his head in his direction. "Hello?" He called out, walking over cautiously. Tsuna felt panic swelled up in his chest when the guy didn't respond; the guy didn't even twitch a muscle. He tiptoed right beside the guy and ducked his head down. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that the guy was just sleeping… on his breakfast. Tsuna reached out slowly, trying to wake him up. Before he even touched him, the guy jerked up. The sudden revival caused Tsuna scrambled backwards frantically, falling on the couch.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Reporting for duty! Ready for another day, to the EXTREME!" The guy shouted, his stance doing a salute. His boxers hung low on his hips. Since Tsuna was behind the man, Ryohei still didn't know that there is someone in the room. The guy had tanned skin and a strong muscular built. He also had white hair which was usual to someone of a Japanese decent.

"Excuse me… Sir?" Tsuna said quietly from behind the man.

"Ah! Who are you?!" The man shouted in an extremely loud voice making Tsuna back off slightly. "How did you sneak up on me?! That was EXTREME?!"

"…"Another weird guy was what Tsuna thought as he tried to clear himself out of the situation."I was here the whole time… you just didn't notice me."

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief. "My training went to waste!" He said as he pounded his fist as hard as he could on the table.

BANG! The dining table made before it literally snapped in half, Tsuna dropped down to his knees in fright. _What kind of strength is that?_ Time seemed to slow down as both Ryohei and Tsuna watched the table break. The stuff on the table flew up in the air one by one. The cereal, the milk jug, the bowl, the orange juice, the spoons, the newspaper and so on, everything floated in mid air before gravity pulled them back down again.

The sound of shattered glass as the bowl and the glass of juice hit the floor. The newspaper came apart by each section and scattered through the room like snow flakes. The box of cereal opened and scattered all over Tsuna's head. Tsuna tasted one piece of the cereal, and it appeared to be his favorite kind. However, the current location of the missing jug was on top of Ryohei's head, upside down. The milky white liquid traveled down his gray-ish silver hair, down across his chest and then trailing down his stomach where his boxers proceeded to soak up all the creamy milk. There was yet another awkward moment of silence.

"It's wet! To the EXTREME!" The guy shouted three minutes after the milk had been dumped on him. The reaction was a bit slow for normal human standards Tsuna mused. "Have to get it off!" Ryohei shouted, as if his previous thought of an intruder just flew out to space.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just…" Tsuna shouted and winced.

But Ryohei completely ignored him as if there was no-one else in the kitchen. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and was just about pulling it off in one smooth motion before he remembered that there was another guy in the room. Tsuna just covered his eyes and hoped for the best.

"What's wrong, Boss? I heard a lot of noises…" Chrome opened the kitchen door slowly, only to be greeted by…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was so loud it can be heard across the floor.

Reborn soon rushed into the door, only to find A) an eye-covered Tsuna who was on his knees, B) a completely red face Chrome who were too covering her only eye and C) a naked and embarrassed Ryohei with his hands over his crotch. Plus, the state of the room was absolutely appalling. It looked like a freaking bulldozer ploughed its way through the kitchen by brute force. The cereal soaked up some of the milk and juice on the floor, making a soggy mess. The table was broken into several pieces. In the areas where there was no cereal, it was littered with glass shards.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Reborn scolded the group.

Tsuna and Chrome slowly opened their eyes to look at Reborn trying to think of a good explanation for their devil manager.

"Devil manager!" Ryohei shouted.

"And where did you hear that name from?" Reborn smiled at the naked guy but it wasn't the good kind of smile. Tsuna swore he heard a vein pop somewhere.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Reporting to EXTREME duty!" Ryohei saluted the manager. The gesture was ok in itself since he did the same thing earlier when Tsuna woke him up. However the difference between now and then was that he actually had some clothes. In order for him to salute, his hands had to be at his head and by his side. Therefore, Ryohei bared it all… again.

Chrome screamed in terror again and hands over her face.

Tsuna's face flushed again and he looked away, simply too shocked to say anything. Even Reborn seemed to be taken aback for a second before he spoke. Tsuna expected the manager to scold at the guy for his behaviour, thus he seriously did not expect what he said next.

"Don't be too loud out here." Reborn shook his head slightly. "I've still got that meeting with the Ninth, so all of you be quiet." He ordered.

"Understood!"

"The table's coming out of your pay cheque." Reborn waved them off and returned to his office, leaving the three of them alone in the kitchen. Since Tsuna wasn't used to being in these kinds of sticky situations, he decided that being straight forward would be the best choice.

"A-no, Ryohei-san, can you put some clothes on?"

**To be continued**


	3. A Family

A few minutes and some clothes later…

"Ahaha!" Ryohei laughed aloud. "People did always say I was a little forgetful and easily sidetracked!" Tsuna thought "A little" was clearly an understatement, but he didn't voice out his opinion. The three of them were now standing around the broken table in the kitchen as there is a lack of space to sit on due to the mess. Ryohei was now wearing the same type of uniform suit the others were wearing, however you can still catch traces of dry milk on his face.

"So you're the new guy that'll be joining us. Reborn told us about you yesterday but I guess I forgot." The man laughed again.

"What did he say about me?" Tsuna asked, slightly curious about what the current manager had to say about him. Probably nothing good anyway…

_It's all dads' fault._

"I can't remember to the EXTREME." Ryohei shouted. "Usually I write memos to remember things but I can never remember where I stick those things." Ryohei continued. Tsuna would never think having memos about him stick around the place would be any ways a good idea. However, Ryohei said it out with such a serious face, Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle slightly, and he could glimpse of Chrome smiling too.

"By the way, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but people just call me Tsuna."

"Sawada eh?" He said. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Sasagawa-san. It's nice to meet you."

"Enough of the EXTREME politeness!" Ryohei exclaimed as he slung a friendly arm around Tsuna. The familiar gesture was alright on its own, however Ryohei did it with such a brute force, Tsuna felt as if his shoulder and neck was just about to get crushed into pieces. However, Tsuna felt welcomed and there was a warm feeling in his gut about it. "Working here means that we're a family to the EXTREME!"

"Ok then, Big Brother." Tsuna grinned, feeling at ease being around Ryohei. Despite the incident earlier, Tsuna felt he like Ryohei already. When he came into a strange new place and someone called him family, it made him very happy. He felt that even though Ryohei seemed forgetful and oblivious, he was someone who is definitely reliable and dependable.

For some reason, Ryohei didn't say anything in response and Tsuna just looked at him questioningly. His eyes seemed to look at somewhere far off with a gazing sadness. His expression didn't fit quite right on Ryohei's face. The atmosphere around the room changed. Chrome eyed Ryohei with sympathy, seemingly to know the reason behind his sadness.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tsuna asked slowly, eyeing Ryohei carefully trying to break up the sudden moment of tension. He was really excited how the two of them had hit it off so easily, yet now, it seemed like everything was falling apart for some reason. "Sasagawa-san?"

"Umm… Sawada…" He asked quietly. Tsuna didn't know Ryohei was capable of being quiet but he paid his full attention on what he said. "Did you just call me Big Brother just now?" Tsuna was taken back for a second because he didn't think Ryohei was somebody who would be offended by something like that.

"Yeah… But I mean if you don't want me to call you that, it's fine! I won't." Tsuna quickly and nervously responded.

Tsuna didn't want to risk his newfound friendship over something so trivial. Ryohei covered his eyes slightly, and Tsuna could tell there were hints of tears around his eyes. But then Ryohei suddenly slammed Tsuna into a rib-crushing suffocating bear hug. The hug was so hard; it knocked a bit of air out of his lungs.

"NO!" Ryohei shouted. "I like it when you call me that…" Ryohei muttered. His voice was soft and gentle, not all rough like before.

"Huh? Then why-?"

He averted Tsuna's eyes but he kept a small smile on his lips. "It just feels like it has been a long time since someone called me that…"

"You have a younger brother?" Ryohei wiped his eyes with the back of his hands before answering Tsuna.

"No~ I have a younger sister and she's cute to the EXTREME!" He boasted proudly about his sister. Tsuna was glad that the mood lightened up again and Ryohei was almost back to how he was before. He barely made it out, but Tsuna saw a difference between his behaviours. His smile seemed a little too forced, and his mouth was tight around the edges. Chrome was smiling at the two of them before she interrupted.

"A-no, Boss, here are your stuffs." Chrome said as he handed a set of the company's uniform and a ring. "The uniform you need to wear every day just like we do and this ring is a form of identifications among our employees." Tsuna took hold of the ring, and noticed that both Chrome and Ryohei had a ring around their right hand's middle finger as well, but with a slightly different design.

He looked up to Chrome who smiled at him warmly and he felt he had indeed become part of the "family". It was a feeling that Tsuna never had in his life before.

Just then reality snapped into him when he noticed the appalling state of the kitchen. He hoped that tidying after his workers is not a daily duty for him. "Ummm… Shall we clean up the place now?"

Chrome nodded in agreement and Ryohei expressed his extremeness in helping Tsuna tidying up in the kitchen. Tsuna took out some dish detergent and bleach from a mouldy cupboard corner. The crusty bottle caps told Tsuna that it hasn't been used for a long time. Putting all his strength into each motion, Tsuna scrubbed each tile vigorously back and forth whilst Chrome and Ryohei gathered the shard of glass, cereals and other bits and bobs into a bin bag. Chrome disappeared as she said she is going to look for some more bin bags, and Ryohei waved off to Tsuna happily before leaving the kitchen to throw the giant bin bag away.

Suddenly Tsuna felt a cold breeze behind him that made him shiver. He heard a deep chuckle that sounded too creepy to his ears. Perhaps it was even creepier than the evil ghosts in a horror movie.

"Kufufufu…" A voice laughed. "Lucky me… Look what I found lost in the woods today."

"Um… Hi." Tsuna turned to greet awkwardly in return, not sure how to response to the stranger's weird greeting. _What kind of greeting was that?!_ The stranger had a similar violet hair color and style to Chrome and it made Tsuna wondered if they are related. The pair of mismatched eyes stared at Tsuna intently, observing him like Reborn had done before. He also weared the company's uniform, so Tsuna concluded he was yet another weird employee of the company.

"I'm Ts-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, ah?" He smiled as he finished his name for him.

"Of course you would know my name." Tsuna sighed.

"Is that meant to be a bad thing?"

"Well… no, just a little frustrating." He admitted.

"How so?" The man smiled, his mismatched eyes winkled in the process. Tsuna really didn't like to the gleam he saw in the man's eyes. It reminded him eyes of a evil feline, playing with their food before devouring them.

"It just does." Was Tsuna's mere answer. He didn't feel very safe around this guy for some reason.

"You can keep cleaning, please feel at ease at my accompany." Tsuna followed the strange man's advice a couple of minutes at most before he could no longer work under the constant gaze on him. Even though Tsuna had his back to the man, he could feel as if the man was trying to bore a hole though his body.

"Why are you still here?" Tsuna asked, trying hard not to sound rude.

"Is there a problem with me being here? I told you I will keep you accompanied "The violet haired man inquired, looking completely oblivious to the tension he was creating for Tsuna.

"I don't mind you being here but I wouldn't mind it if you stop staring at me." Tsuna sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that anyway?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. A visible gulp came from Tsuna not liking the sound of the man's voice. "I was undressing you with my eyes."

"Sexual harassment!" Tsuna stuttered through his red cheeks.

"But guess what? You're lucky that I happen to despise your kind." He stated, the teasing tone was so clear in his voice. Tsuna only felt slightly insulted since he couldn't be 100% sure whether the man was joking.

"What do you mean now?"

"It means I don't like you." He said with a smile. Tsuna didn't like the man already, and Tsuna wasn't sure if he could trust him either. _Definitely someone to watch out for_. He concluded that the man was plainly a creep.

"Hey Mukuro, what's up to the EXTREME?" Tsuna heard Ryohei greeting the creepy man as he entered back into the kitchen.

"I'm very good today, have you met the new boy yet?" Mukuro asked pointing to Tsuna. Tsuna could feel that creepy smile of his in his voice. This man just feel to dangerous to be near.

"Yea, I'm his older brother now!" Ryohei boasted proudly.

"Isn't that nice?" Mukuro simply said. Tsuna had a gut feeling that the man was secretly mocking them. "Please excuse me now. There is something I have to… take care of. I'll take my leave then, have fun Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro's shadow disappeared around the corner.

_Just what was that hurricane chain of events!? _Tsuna sighed in disbelieve. He concluded that it seems there are more strange people for him to meet in the company.

"You know that guy, Big Brother?" Tsuna asked. "The one that was just here I mean."

"Yea of course! That's Rokudo Mukuro, he's one of the workers here, just like me." Ryohei said. "He hasn't been here for very long though. He only started to work here like half a year ago. He was the one who advised Chrome to come here."

"How they related by the way? They look quite similar."

"You think so too? But sadly I don't know either." Ryohei leaned down slightly to whisper into Tsuna. "There is a lot we don't know about him. He is one of those shady mysterious person." Tsuna shivered at the thought but felt at ease at least he was not the only one that found this Mukuro guy creepy.

Just then the door opened slightly again, Chrome stepped into the kitchen with some new bin bags. Tsuna clearly see the resemblance between her and Mukuro, but Chrome felt some warm and friendly, and yet that Mukuro was like a … complete creep?

"I just saw Mukuro-sama walked out the room? Was he here?" Chrome started.

"Yeah, about a minute ago."

"I see. He must be in a rush." Chrome said as he placed the bin bags on the counter. "Boss, I can show you around the building now. And by the way Ryohei-san, the manager asked you to go and help Yamamoto-san in the market. Apparently the whole thing got a bit chaotic over there."

"Sure. I will be extremely on my way!" Ryohei said excitedly. "I will see you guys around later then, Chrome and Sawada!" With that said, Ryohei dashed away out the kitchen as Tsuna and Chrome waved off to him smiling.

Chrome led Tsuna outside the kitchen and up the stairs on the left to the second floor. "As you see the kitchen on the first floor. On on the second floor, we have a living room and also a bathroom." Chrome motioned at the comfy looking couches and the wide-screen TV on the wall.

"What about the two other closed doors?" Tsuna asked pointing at the doors away from him. "I should probably learn my way around here."

"Well the one on the right is mine, and Mukuro-sama lives in the other room across from me." Tsuna instantly got a shiver from the mention of the man. _Avoid this floor at all costs. _Tsuna reminded himself. Even though as much as he liked Chrome, he did not want to get anywhere near the creepy man.

They climbed upstairs. It would appear that each floor of the Vongola Workshop is grander than the last; at least that's what Tsuna thought. The third floor had a giant window that overlooked the urban metropolis. The bright sunlight poured and graced the entire room with its rays. There were several hardcore work-out machines placed randomly along with a ping pong table off to the side. There was also a punch-bag swinging down on the other side.

"So who lives on this floor?"

"Yamamoto-san and Ryohei-san live on this floor." Chrome answered, pointing to the two doors farthest from them. "As you can see, this is the gym as well as the games room. The two of them are very keen in sports, so that's why they are on this floor."

_Come here more often._ Tsuna inserted the thought into his mind as Tsuna smiled at the thought that the two of the friendliest people he has met so far lived on this floor. The sad thing is that it seems that nobody he knew so far lived on the same floor as him until one sulky, moody silver-haired man crept across his mind. _Could it be!?_

"Moving on." They took the last flight of stairs to the fourth floor. Like the other two floors, this floor did not disappoint. It was like a replica of the living room on the second floor except there was a small kitchen off to the side. There was an enormous stainless steel fridge off to the side. "Boss, your room should be the one between the two other doors.' He said, pointing to an ordinary looking door.

"Hmmm… Who lives here?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Gokudera-san lives here." Chrome said as he pointed the door on the right. "…And Hibari-san lives here…" Chrome stuttered awkwardly as he pointed the door on the left, which made Tsuna sweat-dropped slightly.

"Who are they?"

"I don't think you have met them yet, Boss…" Chrome was about to continued when the door on the right slammed open. The sound was very familiar to Tsuna. _No way… Not again…_

"Why the fuck is this midget here, Chrome?" The silver-haired man shouted angrily.

"Hmmm…" Chrome hesitated at his moody tone. "There aren't any other rooms left…"

"My world is collapsing! Just freaking perfect!" With that, he slammed the door shut again. Tsuna cried out in the heart at the thought that it is HIS world that is collapsing. How on earth is he supposed to cope living next to such an ill-tempered person!?

"Hmmm… Well, that's …Gokudera-san." Chrome stuttered.

"Well, who's that Hibari-san on the left?" Tsuna said pushing the moody Gokudera to the back of his mind for now.

"…He is a very ...scary person." Chrome said, clearly fear can be heard in her voice. "If you don't want to get bitten, I would …advise you to… stay away from that room."

"Bitten?" As he repeated the word, a chill breeze seem to blow through the room and it sent shivers down Tsuna from his head to his tip of his toes. The teen ended up shaking the chill off. "Is he a… a… a vampire?!"

There seems to be an eerie shadow casted over Chrome's face "He's… much… worse… than… a vampire…"

"Umm… Ok." Tsuna said as he felt like himself sinking into the sea of terror, now he had the moody Gokudera on the right, and the eerie Hibari-vampire on the left!? As he looked to the room on the left, it felt as if the room was going to suck him into a dark bottomless void. He trumbled at the thought, and kneed down to Chrome as he begged her.

"Please, Chrome-chan. Please… give me… another room." Tsuna said as he cried in fear.

Chrome had a flush across her face as she expressed her guilt not being able to help. "I… I am sorry, Boss. But there isn't any room here…"

Tsuna gave up as he stood up with Chrome helping him and fished out the enormous ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to his room. The pair stepped into the vacant room. It was in Tsuna's opinion what a high-class university dorm room would look like. The room was really spacious compared to his old room. A single bed was pushed into the corner, a plain light blue curtain covered the sliding window that is connected to a mini balcony looking out into the big city, and a single desk was placed against the wall with a dresser beside it. There was a dusty coffee table opposite to the bed. His previous bad thoughts about next-door neighbors disappeared out into the horizon as he eyed his wonderful room.

"It's a simple room, but it's pretty good for what you need though." Chrome simply smiled.

"Good? It's perfect!" Tsuna said excitedly. He was feeling a bit down after he found out yesterday that he would be kicked out of the comfort of his room. Yet when he met this people like Yamamoto, Big Brother and Chrome (despite his distaste in Gokudera and Mukuro), plus this wonderful place, Tsuna feel that he could live here. He could make this his home. Since Tsuna required summer courses in order to keep up with his schoolwork, his room would provide minimal distraction. "It's perfect." Tsuna said to himself again, as his heart jumped in excitement.

A few hours later…

"That's enough unpacking for today." Tsuna sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He and Chrome went ahead to dig almost everything out of his two large suitcases. Tsuna felt quite bad as he needed a gentle girl like Chrome to carry heavy stuffs around for him. But to his surprise, Chrome was actually quite strong.

Even though with Chrome's helps, it still took them quite a long time due to the large amount of stuffs around. It didn't help when Chrome screamed when she accidently picked up Tsuna's boxers by mistake, and threw it hard at Tsuna's face. It was impressive how strong the throw must have be, as even the soft fabric could leave a huge mark right on Tsuna's face. Chrome apologized for her actions and Tsuna trying to be a big man claimed it was alright. Nevertheless, Tsuna was quite satisfied with the condition of the room. His bed was now made, several of his books were placed neatly on his desk, and most of his clothes including the company uniform were folded and neatly put away in the dresser.

"A-no, Boss, I think we should get down to the kitchen. I think everybody will be back soon, and I need to prepare dinner for them." Chrome said with a gentle smile.

"So you are in charge of catering around here?" Tsuna asked in surprise, as despite Chrome being a girl, Chrome actually did not appeared to him as someone who would be in charge of daily catering.

"No… not me really. Someone else does it…" Chrome smiled.

The two walked the flight of stairs slowly back to the first floor where the kitchen is. The two entered and saw Yamamoto and Ryohei sitting relaxingly on the sofa to the side.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"SAWADA!"

"Yamamoto and Big Brother, welcome back!" Tsuna greeted the two happily.

"Big Brother?" Yamamoto eyed Ryohei curiously. Tsuna flushed a slight red on his face, I bit embarrassed to address Ryohei as Big Brother in front of someone who doesn't know.

"Yeah! I am Sawada's extreme Big Brother from now." Ryohei said proudly, similar to the way he did with Mukuro.

"That's awesome!" Yamamoto laughed with a boyish smile. It was strange to see how such a childish grin on a grown man's face, but it suited Yamamoto perfectly. Plus, Tsuna knew that Yamamoto was saying it as it sounds, and not mocking them like Mukuro did.

Chrome walked off into the side to grab a large amount of groceries from the fridge and cupboard and placed it on the table. She grabbed an apron from the side and wrapped it around her. Tsuna was curious in what Chrome was going to make for them.

"What are we having for dinner, Chrome?" Tsuna asked exciting.

"Well… It's not me that decide it…" Chrome answered with a sheepish smile.

"She should extremely be here soon." Ryohei exclaimed.

"Or rather "they"." Yamamoto added.

Tsuna was curious in who everyone else was referring to. When the door opened slowly, and two small figures slipped through the door. It was a firstly a young sweet-looking girl with two pony-tails down the side carrying a schoolbag with her hand, which Tsuna presumed she just finished school. The other one was a childish-looking boy with a broccoli-like hair style covered in a cow-style clothing, he was also… hmm… picking his noses.

"Lambo, stop this. It's dirty." The girl scolded the boy.

"Lambo-san's nose is sticky." The boy grumbled at the comment, as he excitedly ran into the kitchen. "Nah…Nah what are we playing today, Chrome-nee?"

Chrome bowed to ruffle at the boy's hair. "I have to cook, you can play with the boys over there."

The girl greeted Tsuna with a bow, which Tsuna returned. "I am I-Pin. I am in charge of catering here. You must be Sawada-san right?"

"Umm..yeah." Tsuna answered with a sheepish smile, _yet another people who heard about him_.

"So this is the "Dame-Tsuna" right?" The boy added. Tsuna shot him a glare but the boy just gave him a really proud look as if he was the top of the world. _What a brat._ Tsuna thought.

"Lambo!" The girl scolded the boy again. "Sorry, Sawada-san, this is Lambo."

"Are you two workers of the company as well?" Tsuna asked.

"No not really. We are part-time workers as we also have schools during the day." I-Pin said.

"I-Pin is in charge of breakfast and dinner on a daily basis. We usually dealt with lunches ourselves as we probably will be working away outside anyway." Yamamoto added from behind, as Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto and Ryohei who were now standing behind him.

"Nah. Nah. Takeshi-nii and Ryohei-nii, what shall we play today?" Lambo rushed to the boys as he seemed to be concerned with playing games than what they were talking about.

"Extreme flying!" Ryohei exclaimed as he grabbed Lambo by his armpits and lifted him running around the kitchen with Yamamoto laughing at the background.

_This feels so much like a family…_ Tsuna thought as he watched Yamamoto and Ryohei playing with Lambo, and Chrome and I-Pin preparing food on the other side. The picture in front of him just seems so warm. It was something he was always dreaming about in his earlier days when he just living with him mum and he wished he had such a big happy family back then. Tsuna felt that his life is going to make a happy twist from here on.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Game and First Day of Work

"Kufufufu…" The strange voice once again snapped Tsuna out of his thought. "Is little Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun lost in the woods again?"

"Um… Hi…again." Tsuna turned to greet awkwardly to Mukuro for another time. _Why does he always appear out of thin air?_ Tsuna swore he didn't see or hear the front door moving at all.

"Kufufufu…" The man laughed with his creep smile again. "You seemed a bit blank out there, why is that?"

"None of your business." Was Tsuna's simple answer, not that he wanted to dwell himself in such an awkward conversation with a creep.

"Mukuro-sama, welcome back." Chrome greeted Mukuro happily from the side.

"Yes. My dear Chrome-chan, what are we having today?"

"Ramen!" The two girls said happily as they looked at each other.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted from the side.

"Ha-ha excellent!" Yamamoto said happily with Lambo on his shoulders.

Tsuna, however, sweat-dropped much to his amusement. _They pull out all those groceries just to make ramen?_ He eyed the groceries Chrome and I-Pin had in front of them. Chrome was peeling potatoes and I-Pin was washing some rice. _Wait, they are having potatoes and rice with ramen?_

An hour or so after the dinner was ready…

Tsuna eyed the food in front of him. It wasn't in any way bad or anything… It was just a slightly weird combination. They each have a large pot of traditional Japanese ramen in front of them, but there was also a bowl of rice for them each. Plus, there are some potatoes to share in the middle of the new dining table which Ryohei found at the market. _That's so much carbohydrate… _Tsuna thought. Nevertheless, everyone was eating the meal very happily. Yamamoto was happily munching his bowl of rice with a smile. Big Brother Ryohei was having an extreme eating contest with Lambo, with I-Pin telling Lambo not to spill things everywhere on the table. Chrome was also eating her ramen with a gentle smile, and Mukuro let out his usual creepy laughter as he ate his food. One thing swept across his mind when he realized his two closet neighbors were nowhere to be seen.

"A-no, do Gokudera-san and Hibari-san don't come down to eat?" Tsuna asked no-one in particular.

"Hibari doesn't like crowding." Ryohei simply stated. "With how many times I've seen him, I can't even be sure he lives there." As his mention of Hibari, Tsuna caught a slight blush across I-Pin's face.

"As for Gokudera… I think he might be in a bad mood today." Yamamoto said laughing.

_Clearly__ yes_was Tsuna's thought.

"So how long have you all work here for?" Tsuna asked using this opportunity to get to know his co-workers better as their acting manager.

"Well I joined two years ago, the same time as Gokudera." Yamamoto said, and turned to look at Ryohei. "Senpai and Hibari-san was here a year before us."

"It was extremely quieter when there were just me and Hibari. Seeing how he didn't even talk to me much at all." Ryohei stated.

"To be fair, he barely talked to me either." Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. "Even then it is always the same kind of wordings."

"Wordings?"

"Yeah. It's always on the line of "Herbivore, I will bit you to death" or something like that." Yamamoto laughed.

_What the heck!?_

"Kufufu that child is such an out caster. He hates me too." Mukuro simply said.

"He hates the world." Lambo added.

Tsuna could conclude from everyone's reactions that this certain Hibari guy is definitely not someone who he could get on with easily. Seems lethal as well, probably in the same level of danger as Mukuro if not even higher.

"So when did everyone else join?" Tsuna said as he tried to bring back his earlier question.

"Kufufu Chrome-chan and I joined only half a year ago. It had been interesting and eventful." Mukuro said with his creepy laughter sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. _Interesting? Eventful? _Tsuna was not going to question Mukuro's choice of words, it's not like he wants to know that much about the creepy man.

"How about I-Pin and Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"We've been here all our life technically as our families are associated with the company" I-Pin stated. "We lived at the road next to here, so we can come here on a daily basis."

"By the way, since it's still relatively early, how about some games before we all go?" Yamamoto suggested with a smile. "It will be our first game night with Tsuna."

_Game night? _

"Yeah, Yeah, Lambo-san wants to play!"

"Definitely!"

"Extreme game night!"

"Kufufu interesting."

"What shall we play?"

Yamamoto stood up and grabbed a box from the other side of the sofa. It was a board game that read "Vongola Limited Edition". Yamamoto placed at the middle of the dining table as Chrome and I-Pin moved the dishes away.

_Vongola… Limited Edition?_

"Yamamoto-san, is this…?" I-Pin's eyes glowed in excitement.

"Yep. Senpai and I found that in the market earlier." Yamamoto looked at Ryohei as they exchanged smile.

"Wow! I can't wait! Open it! Open it!" Lambo shouted enthusiastically.

"Kufufu…"

"Wait guys what is this?" Tsuna questioned.

"This is an extreme game made by our company!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Our company? But I thought we only sell… services." Tsuna remembered what Reborn said to him.

"Ha-ha. Yeah this is one of them."

"Hmmm?"

"Kufufu a few years ago, the company was given a request to design a game for a toy store which almost shut down due to insufficient sales. And this is the final product the company came up with that saved the store." Mukuro explained.

"The game unexpectedly became a hit and sold over millions of copies, and is now out of print." Yamamoto continued explaining. "It's not easy to find one of them anymore."

"It's all thanks to your extreme luck, Sawada!" Ryohei said.

Tsuna was now excited to play it after hearing what everyone said. "Is it difficult?" Tsuna asked, remembering how he even sucks at simple board games like monopoly and snake-and-ladders.

"No. It's really easy. Whoever reaches the goal first is the winner." Yamamoto gave a childish smile.

Yamamoto opened the box, and to Tsuna's disappointment, it was just one of those simple board games with several chess pieces, a die, and a game board. When they opened up the board, it was clear that it was simply a game that requires the players to make themselves across to the goal by rolling the die. All squares have command that helped or stopped the player from advancing or neither. _But why is everyone getting so excited over such a trivial game?_

"Come on, Tsuna pick your chess piece." Yamamoto handed Tsuna the chess pieces filled-box as Tsuna look through the chess pieces. He came across a chess piece that resembles a hat similar to the one Reborn was wearing earlier. "Okay, this is my piece." Tsuna placed the hat piece on the game board where it reads "START". He looked over to the chess pieces the others have picked. Yamamoto's was a sword, Ryohei's had a boxer's glove, Chrome's one was an owl, Mukuro picked a trident piece, Lambo chose a horn-like object and I-Pin's one was a dumpling.

"Let's start TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei chanted.

"Tsuna, you can go first, since you are the newest here." Yamamoto said. "We will go clockwise from you."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Take it as a form of welcoming you into the family." Yamamoto smiled.

Chrome gently passed the die to Tsuna who took it with gratitude, and rolled it down the table to reveal a four. Tsuna then moved his hat piece by four squares and stopped to read the command on the square. "It says "It was a stormy night, due to a heavy leak at the ceiling, you moved back by one sqaure.". That's a shame." Tsuna laughed as he moved his piece back by one square, until a sudden sound of thunder stopped him from laughing. Tsuna looked out the window it was raining heavily outside. _Stormy night?_

"Just a coincident…" Tsuna was cut off in his sentence when he felt a droplet of water hit him on his head. He looked up nervously at the ceiling when a torrent of cold water poured down straight on him, making him shiverd and sneezed.

"What was that?" Tsuna shouted, not believing what just happened.

"Kufufu. That's what so special about this game." Mukuro laughed sinisterly. "This is an adventure game where events on the game board come to live."

"Wait!? So you are saying whatever it said on the board, it actually happens!?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. It's a form of advanced illusion. It's completely safe." Yamamoto reassured him.

"Illusion!?"

"This game was made and designed by our company's top illusionist, Mammon. He enchanted these games with powerful spells that causes these illusions to act upon the players. Kufufu." Mukuro explained.

_What the hell has he got himself into!? _Chrome passed Tsuna a towel for him to dry and warm himself.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Like I said it's perfectly safe." Yamamoto further reassured him.

"He is just Dame-Tsuna! Come on, I want to play! Game On!" Lambo demanded.

_Well at least his turn is over for now. It's shouldn't cause him problems for a while._ Yamamoto rolled the die to reveal a six. Yamamoto moved his sword piece and read the command aloud. "An earthquake has occurred within your area, please be alert to cracks."

_What!?_Tsuna looked down to discover the sudden emerge of a huge crack underneath the dining table that swallowed up majority of the kitchen. "AAAHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed as he expected himself to fall into the hole, but everyone just looked at him in astonishment.

"Tsuna, it's alright. It's only illusion." Yamamoto tried to calm down Tsuna. Tsuna looked at everyone else who were all sitting on their chairs floating over the huge void underneath as calm as ever. _How the hell am I meant to calm!? _Tsuna screamed from inside his mind as he held on to his chair for his life, eyes shut from not looking down into the void.

It was Ryohei's turn to roll the die. As per usual, Ryohei moved his boxing-glove to the square and read aloud "EXTREME SITUATION, PREPARE FOR IMPACT!".

_Impact!?_

Tsuna felt his chair sinking down rapidly into void and screamed his life as he held onto the chair tightly. The falling continued to accelerate at a rapid pace until it finally stopped with a BOOM when it landed on the ground HARD back into the kitchen again. Tsuna's hands slipped and let go of the chair due to the sudden impact and fell on the ground. _I am going to die at this rate…_

"That was extremely fun!"

"Ha-ha. I agree, Senpai!"

"Lambo-san, wants more!"

"Kufufu…"

Before Tsuna even have the time to protest, Chrome was already rolling her turn. She moved her owl piece onto a square. "You reached a distant star. Gravity weakening."

Everyone started floating up into the air as if gravity just disappeared, Tsuna's head bashed against the chair during the course of action. He was about to scream stop, before Mukuro somehow managed to get hold of the die despite the disappearance of gravity…

"Kufufu… Meteor Showers. Be prepare to dodge." Mukuro laughed evilly as he read out the commands.

_No way!_Tsuna didn't even have the time to react when rains of meteors came striking down to the kitchen from nowhere. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Was all it could be heard from Tsuna during the duration of the meteor shower. He moved his eyes to everyone else who appeared absolutely unscratched. _How is that even possible!?_

Tsuna tried to call for a stop when Lambo rolled the die, who was more like smashing the die to the ground. He moved his piece and read. "…Giant …ve…venting machine outbreak." Lambo stuttered at the words.

"I think it says "Giant **v****ending** machine outbreak"." Yamamoto corrected.

Tsuna tried to stood up but then he slipped again when rolling cans of drinks appeared out of nowhere. He slipped, and slipped, and slipped. His head landed on the ground several times. _NO! I need to stop this now, or I am going to die! _He built up with the will to dodge all the rolling cans and proceeded to stop the game. He was on his way when another can of drink suddenly appeared and slipped Tsuna off his balance, as I-Pin proceed to roll the die. "Hazard above." She said.

Tsuna just barely managed to stand up when a small rock dropped from the sky and hit him right on his forehead… He might just as well pass out for now…

"Come on, Tsuna, it's your go now!"

"That's extreme, Sawada!"

"Let's play, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Sawada-san, that was fun!"

"Boss…"

"Kufufu… Is Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun lost in the woods again?"

_Just kill me…_

* * *

After another hour of the so-called "Vongola Limited Edition" game, Tsuna felt like he just came back from hell ten times over. This is got to be one of the most bizarre game Tsuna played in his life. The voice of everyone else shouting out the commands still continued to ring in his head.

"Flooding. Watch your feet."

"EXTREME SKYDIVE!"

"Today's Weather Forecast: Hurricane."

"Kufufu giant octopus attack."

"Marbles outbreak!"

"Unsafe, duck for the best."

…and the list goes on… In the end, Mukuro somehow managed to win the game, but to be fair Tsuna wasn't concerned as to who will win the game but more concerned as to when the game will be over. Tsuna prayed to those who live up in heaven that "game night" would not be an every-night thing with his co-workers, who knows what other deadly game they will have here?

Lambo and I-Pin were the first to leave to get back home, as Tsuna would presume they probably have some school works to finish. Mukuro made a sudden leave as he claimed yet again that he had something to take care of. The rest stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes and tidied up the place. Tsuna would have offered to help if he doesn't feel so ill and sick after the lethal gameplay, and decided to head back to his room for an early rest.

"Good night, Boss."

"Night, Tsuna."

"Have an extreme night, Sawada."

Tsuna dizzily searched through his huge ring of keys for the room key. When he found it, he quickly open the door and jumped onto his bed letting out a yawn. He leaned back against his pillow as he thought through what happened today. What a long day it was, yet it was very worthwhile, in fact Tsuna smiled to himself as he never had so much fun in his life (Yeah, he didn't really enjoy the game night thing, but whatever). He thought through all those friendly people he has met so far, still the thought of Mukuro give him a shiver.

"Well I am looking forward to tomorrow." With that thought, he hastily fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Something was nudging him in his mind. Knock! Knock! The noises cut into his slumbering darkness. Who's trying to wake me? Mom?

"Tsuna!"

"Mom?" Tsuna grumbled, voice heavy with sleep. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and saw himself in an unfamiliar room. He observed until everything about yesterday suddenly came back to him and Tsuna remembered why he didn't recognize his room.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice could be outside his door.

"Oh no, I must be late!" Tsuna said looking at the clock as he hastily jumped out of his bed. It was already 8 o'clock. He opened the door and Yamamoto stood in front of him, all well-dressed and smiling.

"Good morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

"Good morning, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled back. "Sorry I will be down here as soon as I get change."

"You got no time Tsuna! You're running real late as it is." He said, checking the little clock on Tsuna's dresser.

"But I am not even dressed in the uniform!" Tsuna protested.

"Get dressed on the way down! Everyone else is probably already waiting for you downstairs. We need to get to our jobs and we can't do that when you aren't there." Yamamoto said, his face totally serious.

"But-"

"No buts-" Yamamoto gave a hearty chuckle. The man picked up Tsuna by the waist and flung him over his shoulder.

"Off we go!" Yamamoto laughed again as he ran down several flights of stair. Tsuna hung limp in his arms as he was forced out of his room in his teddy bear pyjamas. Before Tsuna knew it, he was standing in Reborn's office again except his dominating boss wasn't there. However, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro and …the sulky Gokudera were already stood there waiting for him.

"Ummm…" Tsuna started, unsure what exactly was he supposed to do. "So…" Tsuna mumbled quietly. "So… if you haven't heard already, I'm going to be your acting manager starting from today… Nice to meet you all, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna decided to start off with a formal introduction with a bow, but to be fair if any only Gokudera will the one not knowing his name.

"I look forward to working with you Tsuna!" Yamamoto replied happily, returning the bow.

"Same for me, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted excitedly.

"Me too, Boss." Chrome said quietly.

"Kufufu.." Mukuro being Mukuro again….

"Che. Just when that bastard manager left, now we get a midget? Just freaking wonderful." Gokudera complained. Tsuna's face got slightly red at Gokudera's rude comment despite this wasn't the first time he hear it. He may be short but he's not that short.

"I'm not a midget!" Tsuna argued but Gokudera seemed to have ignored him.

"Gokudera-kun, it's not nice to call someone a midget just because he might be below height average. Kufufufu." Mukuro said.

"Why do you care, Pineapple head?" Gokudera said challenging Mukuro.

"In fact, I don't."

"Umm…" Tsuna started.

"Hey guys, aren't we missing someone again?" Yamamoto asked no one in particular.

"It's Hibari again." Ryohei simply stated.

"Ummm…" Tsuna tried to speak.

"Don't worry about that rabid dog. He's probably just doing his own thing again."

"You seem insist on calling everyone by anything but their actual name, Gokudera-kun, why is that?" Mukuro wasn't annoyed with Gokudera. He just wanted to get a rise out of him.

"I can call whoever whatever I want." Gokudera shouted.

"Excuse me!" Tsuna shouted over the voices. All heads turned to look at Tsuna. "Can someone please tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"How the hell are you going to be our manager if you don't even know that?" Gokudera spat out. That one hurt Tsuna a little.

"It's his first day Octopus-head!" Ryohei defended Tsuna.

"Does someone want to explain how we start the day?" Yamamoto said. "Any takers?"

"Well, I love to help you Sawada but… I can't remember to the EXTREME!" Ryohei admitted unabashedly.

"What a stupid lawn head." Gokudera laughed.

"You're one to talk octopus!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Guys…" Yamamoto started.

"You stay out of this asshole, we don't need a fucking peacekeeper in this place. If we did I will call the security first." Gokudera spat at Yamamoto roughly pointing his finger at him. "Your attitude pisses me off."

Gokudera's continuous use of swear words made Tsuna flinch. He was not used to so many… bad words in just one sentence. Surprisingly, Gokudera's insults seemed to just bounce off of Yamamoto and it did not appear to affect him at all.

"Oi! You don't have to swear at Yamamoto!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Don't tell me what I can say and what I can't say, you stupid EXTREME bastard that uses EXTREME every two sentences!"

"That's enough, Gokudera."

"Why you!" Gokudera threatened and took a swing at Yamamoto. Yamamoto side-stepped the first punch and when Gokudera tried for another blow, he found himself flung and laying flat on the ground. One quick flip and the fight was already over. Of course, Gokudera didn't go down without another string of curses.

"Owww you stinky piece of shit!" Gokudera cursed. Tsuna sincerely hoped this would not be a daily occurrence in the office, because otherwise, he just might have to shoot himself.

"If you don't stop this right now, no one can guarantee what Reborn will do if he found out." Yamamoto stated.

A thick heavy silence fell over the room as Gokudera huffed in defeat. "Whatever, I guess it's not worth the trouble."

"Ok, great." Yamamoto smiled. "One problem solved but now we're back to square one. Well what about you, Mukuro? Wanna explain?"

"I rather not… But if I remembered correctly… There's a rule in the Vongola Handbook that allows us to vote among ourselves for a decision with majority rules… In that case, who would like to vote for Gokudera-kun to explain?" Mukuro said looking rather mischievously at Gokudera. Immediately all hands shot up (except Tsuna) which evidently overruled Gokudera's protest. It was Mukuro's victory.

"Majority rules!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Why have I not heard of this rule before?!" Gokudera demanded. "I read the whole book and I know that rule is not in there!"

"Maybe you just missed it?" Mukuro suggested plainly.

"Just give it up octopus head and explain!" Ryohei said.

"Fine, but I'll remember this stupid majority voting rule and one day I'll…" Grumpy muttered, the remainder of his scheme unheard. "You! Over there!" He shouted at Tsuna who was standing behind the desk.

"Yes!" Tsuna flinched at Gokudera's shout.

"Listen carefully ok?! 'Cause I'm only going to explain this once." Gokudera said in annoyance.

"Yes!" Tsuna stopped himself from saluting Gokudera. How grumpy can one person get, it's like he hates the damn world.

"We should thank god that Gokudera-kun over here isn't medusa, or we would all turn to stone." Mukuro joked casually. Ryohei laughed openly at the remark but Tsuna didn't dare let out a sound. No need to splash oil on fire.

"Ha-ha." Gokudera laughed back in his best fake voice. "And we all know you are the funniest one around here."

"Why, thank you." Mukuro merely smiled.

"That wasn't a very good comeback you know." Ryohei commented.

"Shut up! I thought you want me to explain!" Gokudera shouted "Take notes if you need to. Ok. As you already know, Vongola Limited is a place that takes in requests of odd jobs."

"Actually I didn't really know that…" Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Jeez, do you know anything?! How is this clueless guy gonna be our manager?!"

"It is his first day you know. And the manager left in such a hurry he didn't leave him with many instructions." Yamamoto defended him.

"Octopus head, you shouldn't be the one to talk when you think back on how clueless you were on your first day here." Ryohei said.

"Anyway." Gokudera ignored the other two Vongola members and continued to explain. "Every day we will assemble at your office at 8:00 a.m. sharp. The manager, who happens to be you from now on, should have sorted out all the requests sent in by the time the members assemble in your office."

"… And where are these requests now?"

"They come in e-mails, letters, notes, faxes, and whatever else you can think of. This is ultra-important! Our lives and wages are based on those requests. You must reply to every request that we get, whether you accept it or deny it."

"However, Vongola Limted is famed for not turning down a single request ever since it opened up for business." Yamamoto added the extra bit of information.

"We answer all the requests? Even if it's like assassinations and stuff like that?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Kufufu, you're thinking too much like a movie or something." Mukuro chuckled at his expense.

"But that's not the point! The point is that you must keep track of the requests and keep our reputation spotless."

"Spotless, got it." Tsuna answered quickly to prevent Gokudera from getting well… more grumpy.

"I think the manager organized the requests he got last night before he left this morning." Yamamoto told Tsuna as he moved to where the new manager stood and reached down to search the drawers.

"There! Found it." Yamamoto chirped cheerfully, holding a piece of sticky note with a couple lines of fancy handwriting. Tsuna took it carefully and read it aloud to the group.

"The gym is short on hand, a home tutor needed for Maths, a plumber needed, a babysitter required for a day… and there's one that's already crossed out." He finished listing the requests.

"Hibari probably already left for that job. He tends to wake up earlier than everyone else and always disappears." Ryohei simply said.

"So now what do I do?"

"Just dish out the requests and we will be on our way."

"How? Randomly?"

"However and whatever you want. It doesn't really matter." Yamamoto shrugged.

"Alright then… Big Brother can help at the gym. Yamamoto can do the plumbing. Chrome-chan can babysit…"

"Boss, I am sorry but my job is to stay in the office for reception. I can't leave here." Chrome added quietly.

"Oh is that the case?"

"Yeah, my dear Chrome-chan here only works for reception." Mukuro added. "How about that? I should go babysitting, and Gokudera-kun can go to tutor." Tsuna shivered slightly at the thought of Mukuro babysitting. _Poor child…_

"God damn it! You just had to give me the worst job didn't you!?" Gokudera complained.

"What else do you want then? Besides how is tutoring bad?" Tsuna questioned quietly from the side. Before Gokudera could explode on him again, Yamamoto and Ryohei came to his rescue.

"Remember this is Tsuna's first day, he doesn't know our job preferences nor does he even know you as a person." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah!" Ryohei echoed his argument.

"Fuck, I don't want to know him."

"Why do you always make things difficult for everyone?"

"Whatever. He just better get the hang of this soon."

"Yamamoto… Should I switch him another job?" Tsuna whispered quietly to the taller male.

"Don't worry about him, He just acts like this to give you a hard time."

"If you say so… "

"Well, I'm off…" Mukuro whispered, barely audible in the room full of loud guys. As if by magic, the creep disappeared from his sight. Just poof, gone. It's like how he appeared behind him yesterday.

"Did he jus-"

"That's Mukuro for you. It's one of his talent I think. Don't worry too much about it unless he randomly appears in your room." Yamamoto said smiling, as if people appearing in your room from thin air was an everyday event at Vongola Limited. Tsuna seriously hoped that was not the case because that would mean his privacy would just go out the roof.

"Well we'll be off then. See you later."

"Later to the EXTREME!" Big Brother waved his hands full of energy.

"Wait? What do I do now?" Tsuna shouted after them as they all disappeared.

Chrome poked behind him and handed him a pile of mails and smiled. "Chrome-chan, what are these?"

"These are feedbacks from our customers, you need to reply to them."

"All of them!?" Tsuna stared at the mountainous pile of mails on his hand.

"Yes all of them!" Chrome smiled. This is going to be another long day for Tsuna…

**To be continued...**


	5. Together

After sending everyone away and finally dressed in his uniform, Tsuna had been stuck in his office for over four hours now, looking through all the feedbacks from customers and replying to them. Tsuna scratched his head as read through the enormous pile of mails, the feedbacks were all generally positive, so he usually replied saying "thank you" or something on the line. Tsuna was originally worried that there might be a certain amount of complains, be it seems even the ill-mannered Gokudera and creepy Mukuro knew how not to cross the boundaries sometimes.

Chrome came in to the office with a cup of hot tea and placed it in front of Tsuna. "How was everything, Boss?" Chrome asked gently.

"It's going great. The feedbacks were generally positive except for one or two…" Tsuna took a sip of the hot tea as he spoke.

"Such as?"

"Well, Big Brother accidentally snapped the sofa-bed in half when he was helping an old couple moving house." Tsuna admittedly wasn't actually too surprised to be fair as he recalled how Ryohei's fist managed to easily demolish their dining table yesterday.

"It's nothing. This happens to Ryohei-san once in a while." Chrome simply said smiling. "That's why he usually has the lowest pay amongst us, as usually a third of his monthly salary was deducted to pay back the stuffs he broke."

Tsuna sweat-dropped slightly but smiled afterwards. _That's Big Brother for you I guess…_

"Yamamoto's feedbacks are very positive though. All his clients said he was really friendly and helpful to them." Tsuna continued, again that came in no surprise to him.

"How about the others?"

"Surprisingly Gokudera's feedback weren't too bad, although according to a few clients he gave them a fright with his sulky expression when they first met him. Mukuro's weren't bad either, but a few of them said he was slightly irritating with his creepy laughs." Tsuna continued through looking the mails. "But how come there isn't any feedback for Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned to question Chrome, who had a rather dark expression on her face.

"Well…he probably bite them all to death…" Chrome nervously said.

"What!? You mean he kill them all!?"

"No… that's… not true. It's just that's the only reason I can think of." Chrome continued sheepishly. "…At least there isn't any complain about him."

Tsuna nodded in slight agreement, though still wondering this mysterious Hibari person.

"Chrome-chan. Is there any way I can see him? Seeing he is only person I have yet to meet."

"Well, I think you can catch him if woke up really early in the morning…" Chrome smiled sheepishly. "Though I only saw him three times since I was here."

_Chrome-chan's been for half a year and she only saw him THREE times!?_

"Under what circumstances?"

"Ummm… one time it was in the laundry room… it was three at night and he was standing on the roof."

_Three at night!?_ "Why were you up there so late?"

"Well…I…" Chrome's face flushed a bright red. "I…left…my…br…underwear hanging there…"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the answer and continued. "Did he spoke to you?" Chrome simply shook her head.

"Other times?"

"The other two times were in the shared living room on my floor…" Chrome continued. "It was like midnight, he was watching the TV when I came out from the bathroom…"

"And then?"

"He said something like…"Herb..herbivore, get away or I will bite you to death."" Chrome said with a sheepish smile. _Exactly like how Yamamoto described him…_Tsuna thought.

"And the last time?"

"Exactly the same thing happened." Chrome plainly replied.

Tsuna got to admit he is kind of curious in this mysterious Hibari person, not that he expected that he will form any kind of decency with this eerie person in the dark… just curious.

"Ah, that's right." Chrome said as she remembered something and took out several slips from her pocket, which she passed to Tsuna. "Boss, these requests were faxed here earlier when you were replying the mails." Chrome said with a smile.

Tsuna looked at the slips as he took another sip of the hot tea. "Let's see… a delivery required to the other side of town, assistant needed for computer programming, a hand-made birthday cake for my daughter… and a bus tour around town!? And all of them are for today? But everyone else is working now."

"Our clients often dropped their requests on the day, as our company was famed for our high efficiency, Boss." Chrome explained quietly.

"But still…Can we contact the others?"

"Umm… I guess you can try, Boss." Chrome said nervously as she took out a thick book which read "Vongola Contacts" from one of the drawers. "Boss, this book has every single of our company's employees's contact details. You should be able to find their phone numbers here." Chrome said as he placed the thick book in front of Tsuna.

"Thank you, Chrome-chan." Tsuna smiled with hope as he flicked open the thick book.

Tsuna quickly grabbed the phone from his side, and followed the alphabetically-listed details, which happened to be ill-mannered Gokudera first, but Tsuna can't care less in this situation and decided to ring. "…Hopefully he will answer."

And the line was connected. "He…Hello?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Fuck!" Tsuna flinched as he did not expect the F word would be used as a greeting word. _Guess it is him after all…_

"Umm… Hello it's Tsuna, the manager here…"

"What the hell do you want, bastard!? I am fucking busy here!" Gokudera shouted from the other side of the phone.

"Well there's…"

"ARRRRGGGHHH! Stop fucking crying kid, or I will kick the shit out of you." Tsuna could heard a boy, who presumably was the boy Gokudera is tutoring, crying faintly from the other side, and it did make Tsuna wonder if the feedbacks he read earlier were indeed true, or did he actually threaten them to make good feedbacks?

Tsuna was about to continue what he was going to say before the line cut off with yet another F word. "What on earth!?"

Chrome just simply watched from the side, who seemed to have expected this to happen.

"Well forget about him." Tsuna continued down the list. "…Hibari Kyoya? So he has a number, thank goodness." Tsuna sighed a relief, maybe this mysterious Hibari-san will finally be able to help them.

"Let's see his number is 1…2…3…4…? What the heck!?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

"Boss, it's probably fake." Chrome calmly said from the side.

"Fine, next one!" Tsuna ignored his previous two failures and continued down the list, and sweat-dropped when he saw the name. "…Rukudo Mukuro." _Well I guess I don't have a choice anymore… _Tsuna thought sadly as he dialed the number…

"Hello?" Tsuna said when the line was connected.

"Kufufu… I wonder what Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun is looking for?" Mukuro said creepily from the phone. Tsuna can clearly picture the creepy man with his mockingly smile in his head, he shook off the thought as he continued.

"Umm…Mukuro-san, I need you to come back to the office now 'cause there are some more requests here that I need you for."

"Kufufu… I am afraid I can't, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Why is that!?"

"Do you not remember that I need to babysit for the whole day? Kufufu. It will be irresponsible of me if I left the child and come back now. I am sure that's not how you would want. Kufufu." Tsuna can clearly hear his mocking tone in his voice as if he sounded he did this on purpose to make him suffer on his first day.

"If you would excuse me, please, I need to go and feed the child." With that, Mukuro cut Tsuna off the line. _Feed the child!?_ Tsuna's face turned slightly pale as the imagery swept across his mind.

"What did Mukuro-sama said?" Chrome asked from the side.

"He said he can't come back now. Well, we still have Big Brother and Yamamoto." Tsuna as he dialed Ryohei's number which he just spotted on the list.

"…" _Why is nobody picking up the phone? _Tsuna's thought was cut off when he heard faint beeping sound coming from the kitchen, and Chrome ran to the kitchen to take a look and returned with a vibrating mobile in her hand.

"Ryohei-san must've left his mobile in the kitchen during breakfast." Chrome said sheepishly.

_Hopeless…_

"Well, we still have Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as he flicked through the pages to find Yamamoto's number. When he did find it, he hastily dialed the number, and waited impatiently tapping his feet. _Come on, please, my last hope is on you…_

"Yo!" Yamamoto's voice can be heard from the phone.

"Yamamoto. It's me! Tsuna!"

"Oh, Tsuna. How are you now?"

"Not good. I need you to come back to the office."

"What a coincidence!" Yamamoto laughed. "My job is already done, so I am on my way back now. I will be here in a minute or so."

"That's great then, Yamamoto! I will see you then."

"Yeah, see you."

_I know Yamamoto is reliable! _Tsuna thought happily in his head.

* * *

"Yo! Tsuna, Chrome-chan!" Yamamoto appeared at the door. His shirt looked kind of wet, possibly due to the plumbing work he just finished, but he was smiling with his bright trademark grin.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna happily greeted Yamamoto, never so happy to see Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-san, you looked kind of wet. Do you want a towel?" Chrome gently asked.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I will just go and change in my room later." Yamamoto responded with a smile. "I was just fixing the kitchen sink for an old lady and got a few water splashes on me. Great it didn't take long though."

"Yamamoto, we have a big crisis here!" Tsuna shouted from behind the desk.

"I sorta expected this to happen." Yamamoto smiled calmly. "Don't worry we will solve it as a family together, Tsuna!"

_Yamamoto…_

"Now what do we have here?"

"We need people for a delivery to the other side of town, assistant for computer programming, and to bake a birthday cake, plus a bus tour around town."

"Ummm… I can bake the birthday cake in the kitchen here." Chrome suggested quietly from the side.

"Excellent, Chrome-chan! That's one sorted!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "As for myself, I can go and do the delivery."

"What about the computer programming and bus tour?"

"Gokudera can do programming, and I will get Senpai to do the bus tour."

"But I can't get them on the phone."

"No worry. I have everything in mind." Yamamoto smiled with his trademark grin. "Chrome-chan, can you get a van booked for us? Plus reply back to all our clients saying we will be on our way."

"No problem." Chrome smiled.

"Excellent! Come on, Tsuna, we need to go. We don't have time for lunch, time is drifting away as we talk." Yamamoto said as he headed out Tsuna's office, and Tsuna was swiftly followed behind without questioning where they are going.

They left the main building, and entered the back to a small car park where a nice black Ferrari stood, its car plate read "VONGOLA". Its design just looked like one you would see in a movie. Tsuna's eyes glittered at the sight of the cool black car, it was one of those cars that a man will dream of driving.

"Like it already?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna who was really focused on the car.

"Yeah definitely." Tsuna said in excitement.

"Ha-ha pop in. We are going for a ride." Yamamoto said cheerfully as he took out the car key.

"Wait. This is your car!?"

"Ha-ha, no, I wish it was. This is the company's car." Yamamoto chuckled. "The manager gave you the car key too right?"

Tsuna nodded as he recalled the gigantic ring of keys in his pocket, now really wished he had a driving license.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Tsuna asked to Yamamoto who was now driving the car beside him.

"First, we will go to Gokudera first and get him to go to do the computer programming. No worry, I know where he is tutoring now." Yamamoto said as he turned to the side-roads.

"Good." Tsuna sighed in relief as it seemed, from earlier this morning, only Yamamoto was capable of keeping the moody Gokudera under control.

They arrived in a housing area shortly afterwards and Tsuna could spot Gokudera smoking and waiting impatiently on the footpath on Yamamoto's side.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted the smoker as he stopped the car in front of him.

"You are late, baseball freak!" Gokudera spat roughly with the cigarette in his mouth, as Yamamoto just chuckled slightly.

"Come on, hop in."

Gokudera sat at the backseats and muttered something before Yamamoto started the car again as they continued their journey. Tsuna choked slightly as breathed in the smoke that Gokudera had brought in the car. Tsuna would have told him to stop smoking …well, if he wasn't grumpy Gokudera.

"Tsuna, you can open the window." Yamamoto quietly suggested as Tsuna pressed the button beside him to open the window letting fresh air into the car.

"Che, such a midget!" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"What's that!? You want a fight midget!?" Gokudera spat roughly at Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched despite he was technically Gokudera's superior and he should have the power over him.

"Stop it, Gokudera." Yamamoto calmly said. Gokudera just muttered something again before he leaned back to his seat and continued smoking his cigarette breathing a cloud of smoke out.

They soon stopped in front of a building, which Tsuna presumed it's the one requesting for assistant in computer programming.

"We arrived now." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "You know what you are doing right, Gokudera?"

"Yes, this will be catwalk." Gokudera merely said as he left the car, and dropped his cigarette down the drain nearby. Tsuna didn't dare to contribute a word in case Gokudera explode on him like dynamite again.

"You still scared of him, right?" Yamamoto said as he started the car again.

"Yeah…"

"Ha-ha, no worry, he is actually rough on the outside, but soft in the inside." Yamamoto chuckled. "You will get to know him better eventually."

Tsuna nodded in agreement hoping that will be the case. "Where are we going now?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"Now we need to pick up Senpai for his bus tour." Yamamoto said as he drove on. They drove for a mile or so until they reached the gym, and Tsuna could see Ryohei at the front of the entrance looking all sweaty and tie undone. Ryohei energetically waved at the car. Yamamoto stopped the car in front of him and Ryohei just hopped into the backseats.

"Jeez, it stinks here. Was Octopus head smoking again?" Ryohei said as he entered the car.

"Ha-ha, yeah. He just can't quit it." Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. "You ready for the bus tour, senpai?"

"Yeah! Ready to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"OK, let's go then!" Yamamoto exclaimed exciting as he prepared to start the car. "Chrome-chan should have got it all sorted now."

"Yamamoto, how did you tell Big Brother about the bus tour when Big Brother doesn't have his mobile with him?"

Yamamoto and Ryohei just exchange smile before they answered cheerfully together. "FAMILY INSTINCTS!" Tsuna chuckled slightly and the three laughed at unison.

It took them several minutes or so before they arrived back at the company's car park. When they entered the car park, Tsuna spotted I-Pin and Lambo already standing there beside a huge van, waiting for them, as they stopped beside the two.

"You two finished school already?" Yamamoto said as he came out of the car.

"Yeah, Chrome-neesan sent us down here to wait for you with the van." I-Pin said he pointed to the big van.

"Ha-ha. It's all thanks to Lambo-san!" Lambo laughed.

Yamamoto thanked the two children as he gave a light pat to their heads. "I have to go and do the delivery now, I will leave everything to you then, Senpai." Yamamoto said as he turned to Ryohei.

"Extremely no problem!" Ryohei shouted proudly.

"I will see you all later at dinner time." Yamamoto said as he waved the group off and drove the car away to do his delivery.

"I need to go as well. I am helping Chrome-neesan making the birthday cake. The client is coming to collect it in an hour or so." I-Pin said as she prepared to dash off. "No worry, we get the dinner all prepared for you guys when you are back." She shouted from afar as she entered back into the company's building.

"Nah. Nah. Ryo-nii, what are we playing now?"

"EXTREME BUS TOUR!" Ryohei said he lifted up Lambo onto his shoulder.

"Sawada, you are coming too." Ryohei as he dragged Tsuna into the van with him.

"Me as well?"

"Yeah it will be opportunity for you to familiarize around the city as well." Ryohei grinned as he threw Tsuna and Lambo onto the seats.

"YEAH! BUS TOUR!" Lambo shouted beside Tsuna.

Tsuna just sighed at the boy.

Ryohei drove the van to the main street as they picked up the clients. It was a group of ten or so people and they fit perfectly into the huge van. They drove around the city as Ryohei talked over the microphone at his driver's seat to give his extreme presentation. It was already evening as Tsuna looked outside to the city through the side-windows, he caught glimpse of the sunset behind the buildings before it completely sank. The city was now all lit up with dazzling colors under the dark sky. It was beautiful.

After the bus tour and dropping all their clients back to their hotel, Tsuna was starving as he ran back to kitchen leaving Ryohei and Lambo behind him. He caught sweet scents drifting from inside the kitchen as he opened the door.

"Welcome back, Sawada-san!" I-Pin said with a smile.

"Welcome back, Boss!" Chrome said quietly behind I-Pin.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto, who was now sitting on the sofa, greeted Tsuna.

"Che!" Gokudera spat standing at the corner.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed beside Tsuna, again seemingly appearing out of thin air.

Ryohei, carrying Lambo on his back, soon entered the door and expressed their needs for food. "I am extremely hungry!" "Lambo-san wants food!"

_Everyone… This is a family…. _Tsuna thought happily, when Mukuro interrupted him in his thought again.

"Kufufu… Are you lost in the woods again, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said smiling creepily beside him.

"None of your business!" Tsuna shouted.

"No need to be so rude. Kufufu." Mukuro simply stated, clearly not offended though.

Dinner went rather quick today as since everyone was pretty much tired after a hard day, they didn't talk much during dinner. People started to go off pretty soon as well. (And to Tsuna's happiness, no _game night_.) Gokudera was the first to leave the table with a mere huff, not saying anything more. Yamamoto left for a shower, and then Ryohei expressed that he seriously need the bed and too left. Lambo and I-Pin left rather quickly as well, as I-Pin said they have yet to finish their home-works. Tsuna turned his head only to find that Mukuro, as sudden as he could appear, disappeared out of thin air before he noticed. _Well, not that he actually cares._ Chrome also left soon after that as she yawned slightly and said that she would the do dishes tomorrow morning leaving Tsuna all alone in the kitchen. _Well, he still have something to finish first._

Tsuna went back into the office and sorted out the requests that were due for tomorrow. He placed it in a neat pile and planned ahead slightly as to how he will arrange the jobs for his workers. He placed the books neatly back onto the shelves and tidied up the paperwork that was earlier lying everywhere on his desk. As shaved some stuffs back into the drawers, he realized a small black notebook was stuck between the drawers as he used all his might to pull the small notebook out. He flicked the page and realized that book had not been written on all. _Not bad. _Tsuna thought as he shaved the black notebook into his pocket and continued tidying up his desk.

After everything was done, He closed his office door as too decided to head to bed as he let out a yawn and slowly made his way back to his room.

He walked upstairs to the second floor where the shared living room is. He absent-mindedly wondered past it but walked back when he noticed a figure sitting on the couch and the TV was on. _Could it be?_

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned the figure on the couch but there was no reply.

"Are you Hibari-san?" There was still no reply.

Tsuna moved cautiously towards the figure on the couch but the figure turned swiftly and aimed a tonfa right in front of Tsuna's nose. The man gave a deadly glare to Tsuna. Tsuna shook uncontrollably under his fear, in fact he didn't think he has met anyone so scary on his life before. The dark-hair man's death gaze did not soften in any way, instead it grew more and more intense.

"Get away, herbivore or I will bite you to death." The man spat at Tsuna making Tsuna flinch in fear.

"Yes…Yes.. I will leave now!" Tsuna stuttered in fear and ran straight upstairs, sweat dripping down his face.

He collapsed down on the third floor sweating in fear and panting heavily. _That's… definitely Hibari-san… _

"You ok, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto looking him with worries. It looked like Yamamoto just came out of the shower as his hair is still wet, and has a towel over his shoulder. He now wore a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of plain dark trousers. He offered a hand to help Tsuna up, which Tsuna gladly accepted.

"Nothing… I just saw Hibari-san…"

"Oh ha-ha you finally met him? How was he like?" Yamamoto asked with a chuckle.

"Same as how you guys said it." Tsuna plainly said.

"Ha-ha ok." Yamamoto let out another chuckle. "Well I am off, see you in the morning. By the way, I hope I don't need to knock on your door again." Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course not ha-ha." Tsuna said embarrassingly remember what happened this morning. "Well I will see you." With that, Tsuna made his leave.

Yamamoto turned to go into his room, whilst Ryohei opened his door with a sleepy look on his face.

"I heard some noises. What was that about?" Ryohei asked yawning heavily afterwards.

"Maa, Nothing really. Tsuna just saw Hibari-san." Yamamoto plainly replied.

"Really? Was he scared by him?" Ryohei asked curiously widening his eyes.

"Ha-ha. He was collapsing on the floor when I saw him." Yamamoto laughed as he recalled.

"Ha-ha. That's extreme!" And the two men laughed in unison.

* * *

On the other hand, Chrome just came out of the bathroom when she too saw Hibari sitting on the couch. She looked at Hibari who turned to give her intense death glare and pulled out the tonfas attached to his arms.

"Get away, herbivore, or I will bite you to death." Hibari plainly said eyeing Chrome hostilely.

"Ah…ah yes." Chrome stuttered and ran back to her room red-face.

What they didn't know was that Mukuro was watching them through the small gap at his door.

"Kufufu how interesting, Hibari Kyoya…"

* * *

Gokudera had his window opened and looked out to the big city as he smoked yet another cigarette for the day.

He slowly opened a letter he received, and eyes started to widen as he continued reading the letter and felt his stomach crumbling slowly away as he read on.

"No way! Big Sis is coming to work here!?" He shouted in disbelief as he threw the god damn letter high up.

* * *

Tsuna were now lying down, very exhausted from today's demanding amount of works. He thought back to how today went and couldn't help but chuckle slightly to himself, and slowly started to laugh heavily. He then thought of an idea and pulled out the black notebook his discovered earlier from his pocket. He sat down on the chair and placed the notebook on the desk and flicked it open. He then proceeded to write down all he could remember about today onto the page. From the humorous morning meeting, to the stupid phone call failures, to the spectacular bus tour, to the first meeting with the scary Hibari-san. He had so much fun in writing and thinking back to what had happened, in fact he wasn't feeling sleepy anymore.

_Not a bad idea, keeping a diary I guess…_

**To be continued...**


	6. Sister and Poisons

Tsuna let out a loud yawn as he crawled out of his bed. It was half past seven in the morning. The bright sunlight from outside the window cut straight into his dopey eyes. He grabbed the towel and his Vongola uniform from his dresser as he headed out of his room to downstairs for a quick shower to freshen himself up. When he reached the third floor, he heard some loud beating noises. He turned to see that Ryohei was fisting viciously against the punch bag swinging on the side whilst Yamamoto was holding the punch bag upright for him. Ryohei stopped for a breath or so, and Yamamoto turned to notice Tsuna standing there.

"Morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted the unexpected Tsuna.

Ryohei turned his head to Tsuna upon hearing Yamamoto calling his name. "Morning to the extreme, Sawada!"

"Morning, Yamamoto and Big Brother." Tsuna returned the greetings. "Working out so early?"

"Yeah. I was helping Senpai as he has a boxing match coming up in a few days time." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Boxing match?"

"Yeah, I am all pumped up now for this extreme boxing match!" Ryohei shouted exciting, fisting against the air.

"Aside from his job here, Senpai is also a local boxing star. He won lots of big championships before." Yamamoto explained.

"Really? That's awesome. I didn't know that, Big Brother."

"Umm… Did I not tell you before? Well anyway now you extremely know." Ryohei grinned as he patted Tsuna's shoulder lightly. "By the way, would you like to come and support me for my extreme match, Sawada?"

"Of course! I would like to come!" Tsuna said smiling.

"Thanks for your help, Yamamoto." Ryohei turned and thanked Yamamoto as he swung his arm around his shoulder.

"My pleasure!"

"You know, Sawada? Yamamoto used to be an athlete like me. He was a star player in the major baseball league." Ryohei said as he ruffled Yamamoto's hair lightly.

"Really? That's so amazing as well! You two never told me these things before." _So that's why Gokudera-kun called Yamamoto "Baseball freak" yesterday…_

"Ha-ha. That was years ago before I joined the company. I must have gotten rusty from then on." Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I am sure you are still awesome!" Tsuna laughed. "I am going for shower now. I will see you two later on." Tsuna smiled and walked off as Ryohei and Yamamoto waved him off.

Tsuna walked slowly downstairs to the second floor where the shared living room is. He shifted his attention to the couch sitting in the middle of the room, and how glad he was that the scary Hibari-san was no longer here. He turned to the bathroom on the side and headed for his relaxing and refreshing shower, but then a cold wind blew from behind him and sent a shiver down his spine making him paused in his course of action. _Not again…_ He turned to only see the creepy violet-hair man staring intensely at him with his mismatched eyes, and giving him his usual strange smile like a feline looking at his prey.

"What do you want now!?" Tsuna shouted at the man, couldn't careless how rude he could have sounded.

"Kufufu… Morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro simply greeted him.

"What's not I was asking!" Tsuna shouted in annoyance.

"No need to be so loud in the morning. Kufufu. You might wake unnecessary people up. Kufufu." Mukuro plainly said seemingly completely oblivious to the annoyance of the other boy.

Tsuna decided to ignore him out of frustration and headed straight inside the bathroom, but Mukuro followed behind him.

"Why are you following me!?" Tsuna shouted infuriatingly as if he was about to bang his head against the wall any time soon.

"I wish to use the bathroom." Mukuro simply stated.

"But I am using it now!"

"Well…" Mukuro simply pushed Tsuna out of the bathroom and locked the door. _What the hell!?_

"What's wrong, Boss?" Chrome gently said as she appeared beside Tsuna out of sudden.

"Oh, Chrome-chan… Nothing really, just Mukuro-san… kicked me out of the bathroom." Tsuna stated in slightly irritation. Judging from his last few days in the company, it seems that as the manager here he had absolutely ZERO control over his co-workers…

"No worry, Boss." Chrome simply smiled. "There's also a bathroom on your floor."

"Really? You didn't show me last time."

"Well, there's a reason why I didn't tell you…" Chrome nervously said. "You see… the bathroom is right next to Hibari-san's room, so nobody dare to use it unless they… wanted to be bitten to death…" Tsuna flinched as he recalled his encounter with Hibari last night, and simply decided that his life is by far more important than a mere morning shower. In slight annoyance of not being able to shower, Tsuna just went back to his room to change into his uniform and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sawada-san." I-Pin greeted him as she was frying some eggs in the pan.

"Oh! It's Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo shouted from the dining table on the side. Tsuna shot Lambo a slight glare but then turned his attention to I-Pin.

"What are we having for breakfast, I-Pin?"

"Fried egg and bacon with toast~" I-Pin replied cheerfully, singing the words out. I-Pin reminded Tsuna of his mum, as every morning before, Nana would be making breakfast for him at the kitchen, singing happily and greeting him with a sweet smile. _I wonder what is mum doing right now? I miss her…_

Tsuna sat himself down on one of the chairs around the dining table and looked at Lambo who was hastily doing his homework. Tsuna laughed at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Lambo asked.

"Nothing. It's just that this kind of remind me of something."

"Is Dame-Tsuna always this dumb?" Lambo said as he picked his noses.

"Lambo! Stop picking your nose, it's dirty!" Tsuna said to Lambo.

"You are not Lambo-san's mother~" Lambo ignored Tsuna.

Just then the door slammed open with a big bang, and a very sulky Gokudera came into the kitchen.

"Umm… Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tried to greet Gokudera with a smile.

"Che." Was all Gokudera said to him as he sat down on one of the chairs.

_Just tried to be nice…_Tsuna thought.

"Oh, it's stupidera." Lambo turned to Gokudera with a pair of lazy eyes still picking his nose.

"What's that stupid cow!?" Gokudera shouted angrily at Lambo, who just gave him a boring kind of look.

"You are no fun, stupidera."

"I am not meant to be fun!"

Tsuna watched the scene unfolding in front of him with concerns. The rude moody Gokudera and the childish demanding Lambo must simply be the worst combination ever!

"Lambo-san wants some milk." Lambo demanded ignoring what Gokudera was saying and showed his cup to Gokudera, it was fine until Lambo flicked his ummm... "boogie" at Gokudera's face.

"You stupid cow! How dare you!" Gokudera bursted out in anger and grabbed Lambo's head and threw him straight onto the wall VERY HARD making a loud bang. Tsuna watched the scene in horror as he looked worryingly at Lambo who was now on his knees, tears starting to swell up around his eyes.

"Gotta…stay…calm…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lambo bursted in tears and started to cry, throwing his arms around on the floor in a fit of rage.

"Lambo, you alright?" Tsuna walked slowly to him in an attempt to help the poor boy but to no result, instead Lambo accidentally threw the cup right at his face. _OUCH!_

"What's that? Is Lambo crying again?" Chrome came in through the door and she rushed to Lambo's side. Lambo ran to Chrome's opening arms and continued to cry as Chrome tried to calm him down as she ran her hand softly on his curly black hair. Yamamoto and Ryohei also arrived at the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Lambo was crying 'cause Gokudera-san threw him onto the wall." I-Pin explained as she continued cooking the breakfast, not amused at all with what just happened.

"WAAAHHH! IT WAS ALL STUPIDERA'S FAULT!" Lambo shouted, still crying loudly.

"Not again, Octopus Head. You extremely need to learn to control your temper." Ryohei told Gokudera.

"Shut the fuck up, Lawn Head!" Gokudera spat. "This stupid cow is getting on my nerves!"

"He is only a kid!"

"I don't fucking care!"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto added.

"Don't you dare get into this, baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted loudly as he sat back down his chair.

"Kufufu looks like Gokudera-kun is having a bad day today…" Mukuro teased Gokudera, and shocked everyone else slightly with his unexpected entrance.

"Mukuro-sama…"

"You again, pineapple head? Just piss off."

"My. My. Did something happen to poor Gokudera-kun?" Mukuro teased.

"None of your business! Why do you care anyway!?"

"Actually I don't…"

"Guys…" Yamamoto interrupted the bickering duo. "Let's just all calm down and have breakfast together. We are going to run late if this continues." Ryohei nodded in agreement.

Seeing how Yamamoto did have the point, Gokudera muttered something again before he quietly sat down, and Mukuro did the same. Lambo finally stopped crying and Chrome helped him to the chair and sat down beside him patting lightly on his head, though Gokudera still shot Lambo an angry glare. As the situation was finally in control, the remaining people too sat down as I-Pin happily brought the finished breakfasts to the table.

* * *

"Ok so morning everyone." Tsuna addressed to his co-workers in the office, well, with the usual exception of Hibari. "There are quite a few requests to be completed today, and I have already divided the jobs between you all. Due to the number of requests we have for today, some of you will be allocated with a few more jobs. Any questions?" Tsuna said as he looked through his checklist of jobs, and like last time, one has already been crossed out which Tsuna assumed that Hibari had already gone off for.

"So the midget finally was able to get his ass working for once." Gokudera laughed. Tsuna simply just ignored the rude comment and continued at what he was doing.

"Stop being so extremely rude, Octopus-head!" Ryohei shouted.

"Kufufu Gokudera-kun really needs to learn to control his mouth." Mukuro said from the side.

"Piss off you two! I can say whatever the hell I want!" Gokudera shouted back roughly at them.

"Guys… That's enough, Gokudera. Senpai and Mukuro-san too." Yamamoto interrupted them and the three remained quiet. Tsuna sighed at the scene, as the fact had occurred to him that this is possibly a daily part of life in the Vongola Limited. At least, Gokudera didn't start a proper fight this time.

"So," Tsuna continued. "Yamamoto, you are first going to help an old couple tidying up their back garden, and then work as assistant in a champagne party in a five-star hotel."

"Roger!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Big Brother, you are going to help painting the walls of a new family house, then along with Yamamoto help in the champagne party in the evening"

"Extremely no problem!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"As for Gokudera-kun, you will be tutoring Maths for the same boy from yesterday…"

"What!? That fucking brat again!?" Gokudera complained angrily.

"Yeah… his parents specifically request you to come again. According to them, their hyperactive child became really behaved after your tutor lesson." Tsuna plainly said. _Gokudera-kun must have really scared him…_

"Che whatever!" Gokuerda spat.

"Now, Mukuro-san…" Tsuna turned to Mukuro who was giving him his usual creepy stares, but Tsuna just decided to ignore it, despite how uncomfortable and disturbed he felt around the violet-hair man. "… you would be helping in the mental institute all day."

"Kufufu… how interesting."

"Okay then everyone can be dismissed." Tsuna announced as everyone started to work off away for their jobs and waved Tsuna off. "Chrome-chan, what do I have to do for today?" Tsuna said he turned to Chrome who was standing by his side.

"Just a second, Boss." Chrome said as she ran to the reception counter and pulled out a small purple parcel from one of the drawers.

She passed the parcel to Tsuna. A letter in a pink envelope was sticked on top of the small parcel box and was addressed to "The Manager". Tsuna lifted the letter up from the box and turned it around to see that there is a heart stamp at the back of envelope when kept the folding area down. _This looks like a love letter~ _Tsuna thought a second or so but decided to open it anyway since it is addressed to "The Manager" i.e. him.

_My dear Manager-san,_

_I am very happy that my transfer was approved, and very much looking forward to working with the lovely you~ I shall arrived in your office tomorrow to see you~_

_P.S. Please take time to enjoy my delicious cookies. I made them specially for you~_

_With all the love in the world 3_

_Bianchi~ xxxxx sweet kisses_

"That's an odd letter." Tsuna commented and shifted his gaze from the letter to Chrome. "Are we having a new worker coming here soon?"

"Umm yes." Chrome said. "The main office informed us a few days ago."

"But Reborn didn't tell me anything about this…" Tsuna said as he unfolded the wrappings around the parcel and indeed revealed a box of chocolate-chip cookies. It looked amazingly delicious and it kind of reminded him the cookies his childhood crush used to make for him (or rather for everyone in the class…) With that feeling, Tsuna happily reached for one of the cookies and slowly munched on the small delicacy enjoying every bits of the extraordinary flavor. However, Tsuna's enjoyment soon turned into hell when he felt that his stomach is slowly crumpling away from the treat and the pain is increasing in accelerating levels. His face turned a ill pale blue and he collapsed on the ground with a painful growl, and then passed out on the floor.

"Boss, you okay?" Chrome rushed out to Tsuna's side worryingly, but was distracted when someone entered into the reception area. It was a beautiful and mature woman with long pink hair, emitting her adult charm as soon as she entered through the door, making Chrome blushed slightly at how beautiful she was indeed. The lady turned to Chrome with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me, my name is Bianchi. I am here to see the Manager."

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how long he had been passed out for. He slowly opened his eyes when he realized that he was lying down on the sofa in the kitchen with a small wet towel on top of his forehead.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Tsuna turned to see a concerned Chrome kneeing down next to him.

"Yeah… I am feeling better…" Tsuna needed a bit of power to speak up as he felt his head still ringing slightly.

"You enjoyed my cookies so much that you fainted?" Tsuna tilted his head slightly to see a lady he hadn't met before standing behind Chrome with her arms folding across her chest. Tsuna had a slightly flush across his face when he noticed the woman's adult charm. _She is beautiful…_

"Ahem." The lady coughed which made Tsuna realized he was staring at her with a rather awkward gaze, he snapped himself out of thought as he tried to sit up on the sofa with Chrome's help.

"My name is Bianchi. I've been asked to report to the office today as the new worker here." The lady said. "But to my disappointment that Rebo- I mean Manager-san isn't in the office at the moment, and I believe that you are the now acting manager here right?"

"Ah yes. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone called me Tsuna."

"Tsuna, ah?" Bianchi walked up and crouched down to Tsuna as she observed him thoroughly.

"Ummm… What's wrong?" Tsuna asked with a nervous smile.

"So you are the "Tsuna"?" Bianchi said as she stood up and offered a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I shall be looking forward to working with you."

"Umm…Yes nice to meet you too." Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he shook Bianchi's hand firmly. _Yet another person who knew about him… _It did made Tsuna wondered if his own stupidity and silliness had already spread across the organization for all to be heard within just days, he couldn't help but felt a bit concerned for his own privacy. His thought was interrupted with a loud bang outside the kitchen, and the three of them went outside to see what has happened only to discover a sulky Gokudera on the ground with a bruise on his head. It looked like that Gokudera was just not taking care into looking where he was running to and just hit his head against the kitchen door hard. Gokudera shot Tsuna a death glare that read "I am fucking going to kill you!" and grabbed Tsuna angrily by the collar.

"Why the fuck did you put me into tutoring that piece of shit!?" Gokudera shouted in full volume at Tsuna making his ears ringing uncontrollably, and since he was not completely recovered from the cookie incident, it was the worst for him.

"I…I thought you… ought to be tutoring right now." Tsuna tried to speak up against the raging Gokudera with all his courage.

"I fucking run away from that insane house!" Gokudera shouted in full volume yet again. "I can't stand staying for another fucking second!"

"Hayato…"

Gokudera stopped immediately upon hearing the voice and dropped Tsuna onto the ground as his grip slowly softened. Chrome helped the freaked-out Tsuna up as Gokudera slowly turned his head in horror with wide-opened eyes to greet the person standing beside him…

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Gokudera screamed in exceeding horror that made Tsuna and Chrome flinched at the spot, and within a split second, Gokudera was already down on the ground, white foam coming out around his mouth with a very pale blue face, completely passed out from shock. Tsuna stared at the scene at amusement as the super arrogant, moody and ill-mannered Gokudera was defeated within seconds. _Who is this woman?_

"Goodness. Is he so happy to see me that he fainted?" Bianchi sighed shaking her head. "By the way, I forgot to mention I am also Hayato's sister." Bianchi said as she shifted her attention from the dying Gokudera to Tsuna.

"You're Gokudera-kun's sister!?" Tsuna said in disbelief, even Chrome was taken aback for a second or so.

_What kind of sibling relationship is this!?_

"We do look alike do we?" Bianchi said smiling as she lifted up the passed out Gokudera and turned his head next to hers. _Not at all _was what Tsuna thought.

"I do apologize for my silly brother. He must have caused you all a lot of troubles." Bianchi continued. Tsuna was so tempted to agree with a clear "yes" but decided to drop it out of complete politeness and decency.

"Boss, what shall we do now that Gokudera-san ran away from his tutoring job?" Chrome said worryingly.

"Oh yes. Our client must be really angry now!" Tsuna all of a sudden started to panic upon realizing the situation.

Bianchi sighed as she lifted the unconscious Gokudera up with her arms. "It's alright. I shall go and finish the rest of the job. After all it is my responsibility as his sister to undo his wrong doings. I will apologize to the child's parents on his behalf. Meanwhile will you be kind enough to take care of my dear brother for me?" Bianchi said she passed the still Gokudera into Tsuna's arms.

"…O…Of course." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

Bianchi gave a slight bow and soon dashed off, after Chrome passed her the details of the clients.

On the other hand, Tsuna realized that he still had Gokudera in his arms, and Tsuna panickedly dropped him onto the ground with a bang because of the sudden realization of the heavy weight on his arms, but thank goodness that Gokudera did not regain his consciousness. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Wow! That was an extremely tiring day!" Ryohei exclaimed stretching out his arms in the air as he strolled down the dark streets with Yamamoto. They had just completed their last requests in the hotel and were now heading back to the company's building.

"Too bad we didn't get to have any drinks at the champagne party, it would have been great." Yamamoto followed Ryohei behind hands in his pocket.

"Well a lot of ladies were too busy crowding around you asking for your phone number." Ryohei laughed loudly.

"Well weren't they asking for yours too?" Yamamoto chuckled. "You almost spill the drinks on their dresses."

"They were being extremely annoying! I couldn't move anywhere when they were crowding around me like…" Ryohei paused when his eyes took a glance at a poster stuck on the lamppost next to him.

"Senpai?"

Ryohei smile dropped in disappointment as he look clearly at the poster. Yamamoto curiously also took a glance at the poster, it was an advertisement with a young-looking girl with short orange hair holding a bottle of sport drink.

"…You thought it was Kyoko-chan right?" Yamamoto said with a sigh.

"I should have extremely knew that it won't be her. Kyoko would never decide to work in the modeling industry." Ryohei said with a hint of sadness in his voice and continued to walk off into the dark alleys.

"Senpai…"

* * *

"I am extremely back!" Ryohei exclaimed as he entered through the kitchen door with Yamamoto swiftly following behind.

"Welcome back, Big Brother and Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted them happily as he was helping Chrome clearing the table. "Everyone else had already had dinner, and I-Pin and Lambo had already left. We saved yours for you knowing you will be back late in the evening." Tsuna said whilst Chrome brought out their dinner from the side.

"Thanks, Tsuna and Chrome-chan."

"EXTREME THANK YOU!"

"What's Gokudera doing there?" Yamamoto asked as he pointed to the still unconscious Gokudera on the sofa.

"Well, something unfortunate had happen and Gokudera've been in this state since." Tsuna made a quick and brief explanation. "By the way, we have a new worker joining us from today. She is Gokudera's sister." Tsuna said as Yamamoto and Ryohei choked slightly on their food.

"You mean… Bianchi-san?" Yamamoto smiled nervously.

"You guys've met her before?" Tsuna asked, not expecting the two's reactions.

"Of course we extremely know her, she was working here also a year ago before she was transferred into a different branch of the company. The "Poisonous Scorpion Bianchi"." Ryohei added with a slight frown on his face.

"Poisonous Scorpion?"

"Kufufu… She has the extraordinary ability of turning anything she cooked into deadly poisons, which grants her the title "Poison Scorpion" Kufufu." Mukuro said appearing out of nowhere (again) startling the group.

"How did you know this Mukuro-sama? You and I have not met her before." Chrome asked.

"Kufufu I know everything, my dear Chrome-chan." Mukuro said with a creep smile. Tsuna started to wonder if Mukuro was indeed a stalker.

_So that's why I passed out from her cookies…_

"By the way, why is Gokudera-kun so scared of his sister?" Tsuna asked recalling what happened earlier.

"Long story…And complicated too"

"An extremely tragic story…"

"Kufufu…"

Judging from the other's reactions, Tsuna thought it might be best not to dig deeper into the matter.

"By the way, where is she staying now? I thought there aren't any more spare rooms in the building." Yamamoto asked.

"Well… Bianchi-san demanded that she stayed in Gokudera's room for the meanwhile. She said it will be great for her to stay with his little brother. But seeing at Gokudera's reactions, I don't think he would want to stay in the same room as Bianchi…"

"Kufufu so virtually he was kicked out kufufu…" Mukuro finished the sentence for Tsuna.

"Yeah so are any of you kind enough to share a room with him?" Tsuna said begging his fellow workers for help, but everyone else was silent as they exchanged glances with each other.

"WHO SAID THAT I WANT TO SHARE WITH THESE IDIOTS!?" Gokudera shouted loudly from the other side startling everyone in the kitchen at his sudden revival.

"But… where else are you going to stay…?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"I will just sleep in the kitchen for now," Gokudera simply said. "'cause there are no ways I will stay in the same room with any of you crazy fellows!" Gokudera spat pointing at them.

"It's not like we want to share with you either, Octopus Head!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Kufufu I hate you, so why will I want to share with you?" Mukuro simply said.

"Ha-ha Gokudera, you know I won't mind but … my room is too small." Yamamoto said with a sheepish smile.

"All our rooms are the same size, you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted roughly. "PLus what are you guys all doing here now!? Get out of MY ROOM!" Gokudera shouted as he booted away everyone out of the kitchen.

_Great, now the kitchen "belongs" to him… _Tsuna thought worried for his oncoming life here in the Vongola Limited.

**To be continued...**


	7. The Beginning of a Not-So-Fun Weekend

It was late at night, Tsuna sat down on his desk as he opened up his diary recalling what had happened today. It had been another typical day in the Vongola Limited for Tsuna, but to his demise with a few additional problems… First of all is that Gokudera had now gained "control" over the kitchen, he demanded that the kitchen is forbidden for entry beside the usual breakfast and dinner times. All his belongings were piled up in the corner adding some degree of mess to the kitchen, which was already messy enough as it was. He also "successfully" (or rather forcefully) claimed the sofa as his bed – so touch it, you die. Not only that, but Gokudera had now acquired a pair of sunglasses which is said to provide "an immunity to his sister", much to Tsuna's slight annoyance as he believed that Bianchi-san would have kept his brother under control and the kitchen would be free from Gokudera's conquer.

The second problem is Bianchi and the filthy sick smell emitting from a pot in the kitchen. Big Brother had warned him to not touch the purple-colored food no matter what as a mouthful of it mean instant death, which Tsuna absolutely agreed on as he remembered the effect that a mere cookie had on him. However, it was soon discovered that there was no escaping of death as either you happily take the poisonous food offered, or Bianchi shall kill you… Feeling miserable in his destined painful death, Tsuna took in the food and hoped for the best. _May heaven saves me from the agony… _The worry, however, was quickly solved when I-Pin said kindly to Bianchi that if she took over the duty in the kitchen, then I-Pin will lose her job. With that said, Bianchi agreed without another word of complain and happily returned the kitchen duty to I-Pin, much to everyone's joy (though they all kept a disappointed expression on their face to please the ever dangerous Poison Scorpion Bianchi), but not until Tsuna passed out for a couple of hours due to the effect of the Poison Cooking…

Tsuna shivered as he recalled the taste of the Poison Cooking as it was definitely something he wished to forget, as even the thought of it was enough to make him feel sick. He shook away the thought quickly as he continued to write…

**Earlier during dinner**

"Hey guys, since it will be Saturday tomorrow, anyone fancies going camping in the countryside?" Yamamoto asked the group sitting around the dining table with a smile.

"Yeah! Camping! Camping!" Lambo chanted in excitement.

"Extreme! I am up for it!" Ryohei echoed the excitement.

"Me too!" I-Pin said with a smile, as Chrome also nodded in agreement. "We will get to cook out in the country."

"How about you, Tsuna? Want to join us?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna with a bright smile.

"…Sure." Tsuna agreed without really having a second thought about it. To be fair, it was the first time someone ever invited him to a trip of some kind, so he wasn't completely sure at what to do. But it couldn't have been any harm since he would have nothing to do in the weekend, plus he believed people like Yamamoto and Big Brother would make good companions.

"How nice… I would like to come along too." Bianchi gently stated as she was sipping her purple-ish tea (Poison Cooking?). "Are you coming as well, Hayato?" Bianchi turned to his brother as she asked him with a smile.

"No, I am not coming." Gokudera simply stated.

"Come on, Gokudera. Don't be such a party pooper." Yamamoto said with his trademark smile as he swung his arm around Gokudera.

"Don't you dare touch me baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted as he pushed Yamamoto off him. "And I am not coming to your stupid camping!"

"Stupidera is so no fun!" Lambo said as he childishly stuck his tongue out to Gokudera.

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera stood up in a fit of rage and was about to smack Lambo in the head but paused when he realized it was not worth the trouble. He simply sat back down calmly onto his chair and ignored the whole thing, which somewhat surprised Tsuna. "Anyway, I am not coming!"

"Hayato…"

"For the last time, I repeat I am NOT coming!"

"Well I suppose we will just leave you be then." Yamamoto said in defeat. "Where is Mukuro-san by the way?"

"I think Mukuro-sama might be coming back late tonight, I don't know where he was though." Chrome answered.

"That pineapple head is probably up to nothing good anyway!"

"Kufufu were you guys talking about me?" Mukuro said as he appeared suddenly in the middle of the conversation startling everyone except for Tsuna. Tsuna just could no longer find anything more amusing compared to what he had experienced here for the last few days.

"Jeez why are you here!?" Gokudera shouted the question, sounding as rude as he usually was.

"Kufufu I believe I have the right to be here." Mukuro plainly said with a smirk.

"That's not what I am trying to say!"

"Come on, guys. Just chill." Yamamoto interrupted and cheerfully shrugged off the death glare from Gokudera. "Mukuro-san, would you like to come camping with us tomorrow?"

"Kufufu how unfortunate… I have errands to run for the next few days… I would have loved to come." Mukuro said (though his face did not show any sign of disappointment.)

"Wait, so you staying here over the weekend!?" Gokudera expressed in disbelief.

"Kufufu how nice… it's only going to be me and you. Kufufu." Mukuro gave Gokudera an unpleasant stare.

"Plus Hibari if you see him around." Ryohei added from the side.

"Hell! I am not staying here alone with these queers!"

"Well you should come camping with us then." Yamamoto cheerfully suggested.

"Hell no! You guys are just going to wind me up!" Gokudera immediately declined the offer with no sign of appreciation.

"What do you extremely want then?" Ryohei shouted at Gokudera.

"None of your business!" Gokudera spat.

_Gokudera-kun just had to be so difficult… _Tsuna looked at Gokudera in the eyes, who looked he was kind of ... ummm it was hard to use words to describe what he saw, but Gokudera looked like he actually WANTED to go camping with them...

"What are you looking at, midget!?" Gokudera shouted at Tsuna as he shot him an angry glare.

"Well... If ... if you actually want to come... just come..." Tsuna said without really thinking through what he just said. Everyone looked at him in surprise with mouths wide open, with the exception of Gokudera who was all red and smoke was steaming out off his head. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the collar aggressively.

"LISTEN MIDGET, I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!" Gokudera shouted aggressively into Tsuna's left ear and threw Tsuna back onto his chair as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"...Did I say something wrong?" Tsuna stuttered slightly confused at what just happened.

"It's nothing. You were just able to read Hayato's thoughts." Bianchi said calmly.

"As in?"

"We all know Gokudera actually wants to come, he is just too shy to admit it." Yamamoto said with a sheepish smile.

"Why?"

"It's just the way he extremely is." Ryohei shrugged. "He had always been this way."

"Kufufu what a lost child."

"Typical stupidera."

For some reasons, Tsuna kind of felt bad for Gokudera, it was like he just couldn't open up his heart to other people. Tsuna looked over to Bianchi who seemed to express a same kind of concern.

"...By the way, what do I need to bring tomorrow?" Tsuna asked as he sat the thought to the back of his mind.

"Just make sure to bring some clothes and drinks since we are going to be there overnight. Senpai and I will get the rest sorted." Yamamoto replied with a grin.

"Extreme!"

"Yeah! Camping! Camping!"

So that was the camping decided…

**End of Flashback**

Tsuna dropped his pen to the side of the desk, and leaned back against his chair for a brief moment of thought. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting…? Wait... why am I sounding like Mukuro-san!?_

* * *

It was early at 6 in the morning. Tsuna got out of his bed with his usual still-sleepy eyes and started packing his clothes into a rucksack. Even though he was tired, half of him was really excited since this was his first ever time out camping with friends. _Friends…? Did I just call __them my friends? _Tsuna paused at what he was doing and smiled to himself as the realization hit him. _My life had really changed now… _

"Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo's irritating voice came out all of a sudden behind the door, snapping Tsuna away from his thought. "Dame-Tsuna! Open the door!" Lambo continued to shout impatiently.

Tsuna sighed as he walked to the door and opened it, only to get tackled by Lambo onto the ground.

"OUCH! What was that, Lambo!?" Tsuna shouted at the younger boy in pain as the boy pinned him to the ground.

"Dame-Tsuna! You excited for the camping? You excited?" Lambo chanted as he jumped up and down on Tsuna's lower abdomen, making him screamed in pain over and over again. Lambo continued to jump in a hyperactive fashion, completely unaware of the damage he caused to Tsuna.

"Lambo! Stop this, you are hurting Sawada-san!" I-Pin appeared from behind Lambo as she grabbed the boy in mid-air.

"Argh! What are you doing I-Pin!?" Lambo and I-Pin locked themselves in a tight struggle airborne until they BOTH landed on Tsuna in a bang, with Tsuna screamed in excruciating pain as the impact hit him like a boulder to his stomach.

_Kids these days… _

"You okay, Sawada-san?"

"Umm… It's not Lambo-san's fault!"

"It is so!"

"You grabbed me first!"

The two continued to bicker in an intense argument ignorant to the fact they are still standing ON Tsuna.

"Hey, hey. What are you two doing?" Yamamoto stepped into the room and separated the two arguing kids apart. Instead of his usual Vongola uniform, he was wearing a casual checked blue shirt with jeans, carrying a rucksack over his shoulder.

"Takeshi-nii, it was I-Pin's fault." Lambo stuck his tongue out at I-Pin who was offended and upset at his attitude.

"…I was just trying to help." I-Pin sounded upset as she spoke in a quiet voice. Lambo realized and felt guilty with his earlier rudeness.

Yamamoto patted the two lightly on their heads and smiled warmly to them. "Okay I know both of you are trying to help, it was nobody's fault. But Lambo, apologize to I-Pin-chan for sticking out your tongue at her."

"…I am…sorry, I-Pin." Lambo said shamefully holding his hands together.

"I am sorry for fighting with you Lambo." I-Pin returned the apology feeling equally bad.

Yamamoto brought the upset children towards him. "Okay now smile you two 'cause we are going camping together!" The two kids agreed with a nod and smiled back at Yamamoto as they looked much happier now. "You two go down first to help Senpai move stuffs into the van, I will be down in a minute or so."

"Okay, Takeshi-nii!" The two 11-years-olds said cheerfully together. Yamamoto gave a slight ruffle to their hair before they both left the room running down the stairs and chanting happily.

Yamamoto turned from the kids' direction and helped Tsuna up from the ground.

"You managing, Tsuna?"

"Barely."

"I know they can be too much sometimes, but they are good kids." Yamamto gave his trademark smile. "Are you almost done packing, Tsuna?"

"Yeah just need a few minutes more or so."

"Okay cool. I will see you downstairs at the car park then." Then, Yamamoto too departed.

* * *

Tsuna walked downstairs with a small rucksack in his hand. Understanding that the weather might be rather warm, he wore a plain orange T-shirt with a pair of light brown pants and also brought a bottle of water with him in the rucksack in case he felt thirsty under the heat. When he was finally at the car park, he saw Big Brother Ryohei busy moving stuffs into the back of the van whilst I-Pin and Lambo were chasing each other away in a distance from him. Ryohei was wearing a red T-shirt with an unique white strip pattern, plus a pair of jeans shorts. He was also wearing a white wristband around his left wrist.

"Morning, Big Brother." Tsuna called from behind, and Ryohei turned his head with a grin and greeted him.

"Morning to the extreme, Sawada!" Ryohei said as he lifted a box into the van, sweat visible on his forehead under the sunshine.

"You need any help?"

"No it's fine." Ryohei said as he tensed and bulged the muscle in his arm. "I am really strong you know."

"Ha-ha. Of course, Big Brother." Tsuna laughed. "Where is Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as he scanned the surroundings for the tall man.

"He just went to get some stuff from the stores. He will be back soon." Ryohei said as he continued moving stuffs into the van.

"I see."

"Morning, Tsuna." Tsuna turned to whoever greeted him from behind.

"Morning, Bianchi." Bianchi was wearing a pink vest with white shorts, and a petite pink handbag over her shoulder, emitting her adult charm as per usual. Bianchi winked at the boy and Tsuna blushed a shade of red. Bianchi gave a slight chuckle at his reaction. Tsuna frowned slightly knowing Bianchi was doing this deliberately to tease him.

"Morning, Sasagawa." Bianchi greeted the other man as she leaned back the van.

"Morning to the extreme, Bianchi." Ryohei greeted the older woman as he busy himself around.

"You looked like you are doing fine as usual." Bianchi said as she looked at him moving the stuffs around.

"Of course I am to the extreme." Ryohei replied with a grin.

"I am sure Kyoko would like to see you like this." Ryohei stopped for a second or so as he caught upon the words and showed a slight face of sadness though Tsuna could tell he was trying his best to hide it.

"…I am sure she will." Ryohei said with an usually quiet voice as he continued at what he was doing.

_Kyoko…? Who is she? Why is Big Brother so upset upon hearing the name?_

"Yo guys!" Yamamoto said smiling as he appeared with a bag of shopping in his hand. "Are we ready to leave?" Lambo and I-Pin also walked happily towards the group, looking very eager to start their little trip.

"Actually… I think we still need to wait for Chrome-chan…" Tsuna turned only to discover that Chrome was walking towards them. She was wearing a pale purple dress which glittered under the bright sunlight. She let her hair down instead of her usual hairstyle with a nice straw sun hat over her. Like Bianchi, she was also carrying a small handbag over her shoulder. Tsuna blushed at the sight as Chrome greeted him gently. "Morning Boss."

_She looked so cute…_

"Mor…mor…morning, Chrome-chan!" Tsuna stuttered at the words and Chrome looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Boss? You seem really nervous." Chrome asked with concerns.

Bianchi walked behind Chrome and placed her hands on her shoulder as she chuckled softly. "It's alright, Chrome. Tsuna just doesn't know how to act appropriately in front of beautiful women." Bianchi teased Tsuna who was now flushing a bright shade of red across his face.

"I… I… so does!" Tsuna shouted nervously as Ryohei calmed him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"You look extremely beautiful today, Chrome." Ryohei grinned as he gave a thumb-up, and Yamamoto nodded in agreement at the back.

"You look so lovely in the dress, Chrome-nee." I-Pin said as she held Chrome's hands.

Chrome blushed a slight red as she looked to the ground shyly. "Th…Thank you guys."

"Kufufu what fun are you guys having without me?" Mukuro said with his usual creepy voice as he appeared from behind the van startling everyone again as usual, whilst Tsuna just sweat-dropped. Unlike the others, he was in his usual Vongola uniform.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome looked up and greeted her look-alike.

"You look beautiful today, my dear Chrome-chan. No wonder Tsunayoshi-kun here is as red as a tomato." Mukuro said with a smirk, and everyone (even Ryohei and Yamamoto) couldn't help but chuckled slightly, making Tsuna bright red in the face.

"Umm… I was…just… Why are you here anyway!?" Tsuna shouted in annoyance.

"I wish to bid farewells to my colleagues before they depart." Mukuro plainly said.

"You do know we will back by Sunday night!" Tsuna continued to shout the words – _he really just didn't get on with the other man._

"But what if you got lost in the forest?" Mukuro said with a smirk.

"That's something quite nice to say!"

"Come on, guys." Yamamoto interrupted as he smiled at the group. "Since everyone is here now, we should start heading out now. We don't want to arrive over there too late." Tsuna nodded in agreement and threw away the thoughts of Mukuro to the back of his mind.

"Okay the. Let's get going to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted arms in the air.

"Yeah! Camping! Camping!" Lambo chanted in excitement.

* * *

The group departed from the car park soon afterwards as Mukuro smiled and waved them farewells with a handkerchief. _Is he mocking us!? _Tsuna thought, believing that the man was not doing this out of kindness. However it seems that everyone did not have second thought as they waved back to the creepy man whilst the van drove out of the car park. Ryohei was driving whilst Yamamoto was also sitting at the front looking at the map to give Ryohei the directions. Tsuna was sitting next to Bianchi in the middle section of the vehicle, and Lambo, I-Pin and Chrome were sitting on the backseats.

The car journey took a good two hours or so, and Tsuna was still feeling kind of sleepy as he did wake up so early today. However, he was unable to sleep at all with Lambo shouting and kicking around at the back of his seat. He was kind of annoyed but decided to leave the young boy be. He saw Chrome and I-Pin sharing some snacks together, and Bianchi was just looking out to the windows with her sunglasses on. Kind of interested to see what was outside, Tsuna too looked out to the windows as he discovered a marvelous scenery of mountains and rivers knowing they were now completely out of the big city.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bianchi asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, I never see something like this before."

"You never have been out to the mountains?" Bianchi asked him curiously.

"No…" Tsuna was kind of embarrassed at admitting that he never had been out in the mountains for all his 20 years of life. To be honest, the thought of going to such places had never crossed his mind before.

"Well," Bianchi smiled. "I am sure this will be an enjoying trip for you."

Tsuna smiled as he really hoped what the lady said will be true, as he felt the car slowly coming to a stop.

"We have extremely arrived!"

Everyone was excited as they hurriedly get out of the van, and Tsuna followed behind hastily and marveled at the landscape. There was a large clear lake over in front of him which stood next to road the car was parked on, separated by a field of glass and flowers of all kinds. Over to the other side of the lake, where was a large green forest which stood in front a large tall mountain that extended over the clouds. The bright sunlight shined over the lake as the lake reflected the whole scenery upside down like a mirror. If Tsuna didn't feel the soft country breezes around him, he won't have believed that such a picturesque landscape actually existed.

"Is this going to be our camp-site?" Tsuna asked excitingly looking towards Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Of course to the extreme!" Ryohei grinned widely.

"You like it, Tsuna?"

"Yeah. This is amazing!" Tsuna said as he continued to admire the wonderful landscape in front of him. _I have a good feeling about this now…_

* * *

Tsuna travelled across the clear lake with Lambo on an air-inflated boat (which Ryohei had brought) as they puddled themselves across the large lake. Lambo, being his usual self-confident self, announced himself as "the captain of the ship" and Tsuna as his "subordinate" much to Tsuna's annoyance. Tsuna blamed himself for his lack of abilities in swimming, and was down to no choice but to settle with Lambo. Ryohei and Yamamoto was swimming around them, and both of them constantly "attacked the ship" in a comic-like fashion to play with Lambo, causing Lambo always demanded Tsuna to fight off against the "sea monsters", which Tsuna usually did by splashing water on the two men as they all laughed in unison.

Bianchi was watching the scene unfolding of her with a gentle smile, whilst laying down on a bench in her bikini as she sunbathed. Her smile grew wider as she watched Tsuna laughing happily in the middle of the lake. _You are not alone anymore, are you, Tsuna? _She continued to watch the group as Tsuna playfully splashed water on Yamamoto and Ryohei. _You have found your family…_ On the other hand, Bianchi turned to the two girls sitting down a few meters away from her. Chrome and I-Pin were making flower rings for each other using all the flowers they could found on field. The two girls were chatting happily as they also noted the funny acts of the boys. Bianchi smiled softly as she returned her gaze to the blue sky above her. _To have a group of coworkers as such, you really are something, Reborn…_

"Argh!" Bianchi's thought was interrupted when she heard a familiar sound behind her, only to discover Gokudera standing there in a casual white shirt and pants with sunglasses over his eyes (or he would have fainted upon seeing his sister) and a rucksack in his hand, looking sulky and mentally beaten-up.

"Hayato?" Bianchi frowned surprised to see her brother here.

"Gokudera-san?" The girls also shifted their attention from their flower rings to the unexpected man in front of them.

"Isn't that Gokudera?" Yamamoto noted Gokudera's presence as he along with the others swam back (or in Tsuna and Lambo's case, puddled) to the shore where everyone else was.

"Why are you here? I thought you are staying in the company." Bianchi asked with concern.

"Hell no! That fucking pineapple head was mentally screwing me up all over! He followed me everywhere I go." Gokudera spat. "So I decided to go out to take a breath and by COMPLETE COINCIDENCE run into you idiots."

_Why couldn't he just admit he wanted to come with us all along?! _Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Ha-ha, anyway, it's nice to see you joining us Gokudera!" Yamamoto cheerfully welcomed the sulky man.

"Who said that I am joining you idiots!?"

"...Umm what do you mean?"

"I am here for a country trip ON MY OWN, and it just so happened that you idiots happen to be here!"

_Hopeless…_

"Well, ok, Gokudera. Umm… you can ask us for help anytime you want." Yamamoto replied with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Like I need it, baseball freak!" Gokudera replied rudely despite Yamamoto's kindness, and laid down on the field, eyes closed. "I am going to sleep, so no body dare disturb me!"

_Now I had a bad feeling about this trip…_

**To be continued...**


	8. A Night of Scary Stories

The stars were shining as bright as ever in the dark night sky above. It was kind of cold sitting beside the lake even with the shielding from the set up tents. The warm, crimson colored camp fire was lit up and everyone was gathering around it (with the exception of Gokudera) as they enjoyed a typical camping dinner of freshly-caught fish.

"Wow that was delicious!" Tsuna exclaimed as he leaned back down onto the green field of grass with a stuffed stomach and a satisfied smile on his face. "Thank you for catching the fish for us, Yamamoto and Big Brother!" Tsuna expressed his gratitude to the two men.

"Ha-ha it was nothing, Tsuna." Yamamoto returned a grateful smile.

"Yeah that was just some extreme warm up exercises." Ryohei expressed the satisfaction in his usual tone.

"Hey Lambo-san helped too!" Lambo jumped out to the middle of the small circle surrounding the camp fire, seemingly seeking for attention.

"Lambo, all you did was scaring the fish away." I-Pin disagreed.

"Ha-ha, yes, they were all scared of the great Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted proudly despite the fact that I-Pin was actually not complimenting him.

"Gokudera, would you like some fish?" Yamamoto kindly offered to Gokudera who was sitting a few meters away from the group.

"I hate fish!" Gokudera shouted from a distance as he continued to munch on his cup of instant ramen which he brought along.

"You sure?"

"I DON'T WANT THAT SHIT! Leave me alone, baseball freak!" Gokudera spat. Tsuna sweat-dropped, and felt kind of bad for Yamamoto who had to continuously put up with Gokudera's rudeness.

"By the way these grilled fish tasted a bit bland, maybe some more flavorings next time? You agree, Chrome?" Bianchi commented as she took a bite of the fish.

"Ummm… yeah I guess so." Chrome agreed hesitantly.

"Perhaps I should co…"

"AH! By the way guys, any suggestions of what we should do now?" Tsuna shouted in a desperate attempt to stop Bianchi's dreadful return to her cooking career. Bianchi didn't make any kind of protests but Tsuna swore he heard a vein pop somewhere and an angry glare behind him.

"Oh yes! You guys know what's the best to do at night when you are camping?" Yamamoto asked in his usual joyful tone.

"What is it?"

"That's … GHOST STORY TIME!" Ryohei excitedly announced as he shined a torch light over his face.

"Huh?" Tsuna let out a yelp. As far as he recalled, he had never been very good at dealing with ghost story or horror films. Not only that, even the smallest thing had scared him before. For instance, Nana once bought a skull table decoration for Halloween, and that surely freaked him out when he entered the kitchen.

But apparently no-one here seems to share Tsuna's dislikes…

"Yeah, ghost story!" I-Pin said with excitement.

"This better be actually scary! The one I heard last time was rubbish." Lambo said as he continued to hyperactively jump up and down.

"How about a competition to see who can tell the scariest ghost story?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Yeah I am in!"

"Me too."

"EXTREME!"

"Sounds fun."

"…Sure."

_Goodness…_

"Okay then, who would like to start first?"

"Me! Me! Lambo-san has a good one!" Lambo shouted excitedly.

"Okay then, on you go, Lambo."

Lambo sat down smiling and spoke in the deepest voice he could (which is difficult considering his usual whining high voice). "Once upon a time, there was a young girl living in the forest, and her grandmother was staying nearby her…"

_This sounds like a fairytale…_

"She was always very happy, but one day her grandmother fell ill, so she went to deliver her some food…"

_Have I heard this story somewhere?_

"She opened the door and saw her grandmother in the bed with a very strange face, and then her grandmother turned into a big wolf and swallowed her whole!" Lambo screamed the words.

"Hey, isn't this the "Little Red Riding Hood"!?" Tsuna interrupted.

"Ah, no wonder I thought this sounds familiar." Yamamoto said.

"That's not a scary story, Lambo." I-Pin stated.

"Yeah, it is. The grandmother was a werewolf!"

"Actually a wolf swallowed the girl's grandmother and pretended to be the girl's ill grandmother." Binachi corrected.

"Didn't an extreme lumberjack came and saved them in the end?" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah he did, so this is not a scary story, Lambo." Tsuna said.

"When my parents told me the story, Lambo-san got really scared from that point, so was too afraid to hear the rest of the story." Lambo whined and stuck his tongue out at Tsuna.

"Ha-ha, okay then." Yamamoto chuckled. "Now who's next?"

"Can I go, Takeshi-nii? I have an old horror story which I heard when I was in China." I-Pin volunteered.

"Yeah sure. Let's hear your story, I-Pin."

I-Pin darkened her face and gave a grim expression as she spoke. "About a hundred years ago, there is a monk residing in a temple high up in the mountains…"

_Well, this really sounds like a ghost story setting…_

"Since the temple is so high up, not many people come to visit. But one night, the monk heard strange noises outside the temple, he went to investigate. As he stepped out the temple, he spotted a shadow in the corner surrounding by floating orbs of blue flames…" Tsuna braced himself…

"BORING!" Lambo shouted whilst he picked his noses.

"Lambo, stop interrupting!" I-Pin scolded the young boy next to him.

"But I-Pin, all boring ghost story has shadows and floating flames." Lambo ignored I-Pin's retort and continued to pick his noses.

"Okay now, Lambo behave and let I-Pin continue." Yamamoto said with his usual smile.

"Then," I-Pin said as she returned to her previous grim expression. "The monk followed behind the shadow into a graveyard…"

"That makes no-sense, surely the monk will be running away and screaming?" Lambo rudely interrupted again.

I-Pin finally had enough and kicked Lambo in the face.

"Ah! What was that for, I-Pin!?" Lambo shouted.

"You were being rude when I was telling my story." I-Pin said as she chased Lambo in annoyance.

"He-he, I won't let you catch me!" Lambo taunted I-Pin by wiggling his bottom as he disappeared into the distance. I-Pin ran after him as she also disappeared out of sight.

"Is it okay to leave them like that?" Tsuna asked the group worryingly as he looked into the direction the two kids left to.

"They always chase each other like this." Ryohei shrugged.

"…" Chrome nodded.

"It's alright, Tsuna. I will check on them just in case." Bianchi said as she stood up and left the group.

"Okay, whose turn is it now?" Yamamoto cheerfully announced the continuation of the "game". "How about you go next, Senpai?"

"Sure I have an extreme ghost story to tell!" Ryohei exclaimed excitingly.

"What are you idiots doing now!?" Gokudera interrupted as he "joined" the circle, still with the usual sulky look on his face. "And where are stupid cow, I-Pin and my sister?"

"Ah, Gokudera! We are telling ghost story to each other." Yamamoto happily replied. "I-Pin was chasing Lambo, so Bianchi-san went to check on them."

"I see. Wait, did you said ghost…story?" Tsuna swore he saw Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the mention of it. "Well I suppose it's not a bad idea to join you damn idiots once in a while." Gokudera said as he sat down next to Tsuna. Tsuna inched away slightly as his mind alarmingly warned him not to be too close to the old moody Gokudera.

"Okay! Now octopus head had joined us, I can tell you guys my extreme ghost story!" Ryohei said, or rather shouted.

"Whatever, just get on with it, lawn head." Gokudera said with an unimpressed look.

"Right." Like everyone else, Ryohei deepened his voice and spoke in a much more quieter voice. (Something that Tsuna didn't know Ryohei was capable of.) "About several months ago, when I was out drinking…"

"Wait, "you"!? So this is a real story?" Tsuna asked in worry.

"Yeah." Ryohei simply replied.

"What's good about a ghost story if it wasn't real!?" Gokudera spat in his usual harsh voice.

"Sorry…" Tsuna muttered.

"Okay, so I was slightly drunk when I came across a really pretty woman on the street. She smiled at me as she walked pass, and I was about to turn and greet her…"

_It can't be…_

"She vanished in mid-air."

"Knock it off!" Tsuna said as he tried to hide the fact that he was scared. A cold sweat dripped down from his face.

"It's true, I wasn't lying." Ryohei plainly said.

"I heard these kinds of stories from many people already, don't any other people have more interesting ghostly encounters to talk about?" Gokudera complained.

"Well, I can't extremely help it when this is the only ghostly encounter I had, you stupid octopus head!" Ryohei shouted back.

"What's that, you extreme lawn-head freak?" Gokudera shouted in a even higher volume.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, guys. How about hearing my ghost story?" Yamamoto said as he tried to separate the two angry men.

Upon hearing another mention of the "magical" words, Gokudera sat down without any further kind of disputes which really surprised Tsuna. _Could it be that Gokudera-kun likes hearing ghost stories?_

"Let's hear it then, baseball freak."

"Well okay. This happens way back when I was still in school." Yamamoto said in his usual happy mood, a bit ironic considering he was telling a ghost story. "It's late at night, but I left my homework at school so I have to run back to get it."

"Oh, so ANOTHER ghost story in a school setting?" Gokudera said not sounding very impressed.

_Not ideal…_ Tsuna felt a cold breeze as he continued to listen.

"I got back to my classroom to get the stuff, and then just when I was about to leave. I heard noises coming from the music room next door. It sounded like someone was playing the piano."

"…"

"I slowly opened the door to the music room, and I saw something white sitting on the piano…"

"Ah stop!" Tsuna screamed.

"You okay, Boss?" Chrome asked worryingly.

"Che, such a midget. These are all typical ghost stories you come across every day." Gokudera merely stated.

"Yeah, but it's still scary!" Tsuna shouted.

"What happened afterwards?" Ryohei asked Yamamoto out of curiosity.

"Well, I blinked and when I opened my eyes again there was nothing in the music room." Yamamoto cheerfully replied not sounding scared at all.

"That was a crap story, baseball freak!" Gokudera whined.

"Sorry, it's the best I had…"

"You have any to tell us, Chrome?" Gokudera said as she turned to the only girl in the circle, not at all caring the state Tsuna was in now.

"Ummm… I do have one…." Chrome stuttered nervously.

"Well, come on, tell us then." Gokudera demanded.

"Okay…" Tsuna covered his ears with his hands as Chrome was about to continue, despite knowing full-well the words will still pass through his hands…

"Well, this only happened a few weeks or so ago, ah yes it was about a few days before Boss joined our company. It was late at night, but I was finishing some paperwork so I lost track of time."

_This doesn't sound good…_

"I was looking at the night sky through my window, then I heard a voice from below, and I saw a basketball rolling down an alley. Or rather, it was bouncing."

_Oh God._

"The ball was bouncing up and down the alley as if someone invisible was patting it. The ball stopped right below my window. I felt something was staring at me, so I turned away from the window, and when I decided to look back down the window again…"

"The ball wasn't there anymore?"

"No, a kid was standing next to it…"

"AHHHH!" Tsuna let out a scary freakish scream that caught the attention of everyone. Tsuna was screaming his life out when the group watched him running away towards the darkness into the distance.

"Tsuna?"

"Where are you extremely going, Sawada?"

"Boss."

"Che, such a midget."

* * *

Tsuna kept on running, not paying a single attention to where he was going. Everyone's so-called ghost stories was uncontrollably replaying in his head.

_"She vanished in mid-air."_

_"Something white was on the piano."_

_"I felt something was staring at me."_

_"He saw a shadow surrounding by floating orbs of flames."_

_"It swallowed her whole!"_ _(__Tsuna's mind: __Hey! That wasn't a ghost story!)_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I don't want to hear anymore!" Tsuna screamed as he continued to run, before he bumped into something soft.

"Ouch!"

"Watch where you are going, will you?"

Tsuna looked up and saw Bianchi staring disturbing at him.

"Ah yes?" Tsuna asked.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Bianchi asked in a soft voice, but clearly annoyance can be heard in her words.

It was until then that Tsuna realised that his face was virtually ON Binachi's busts.

Tsuna stuttered a bright shade of red. "Umm… so… sorry I was just…"

"It's not time to be funny now, I can't find I-Pin and Lambo." Bianchi said with concerns.

"What?" Tsuna panicked. "You can't find them?"

"Yes, there is only one path here as you can see. If anything, they must have walk into the forest." Bianchi said as she pointed to the dark entrance of the forest in front of them. Tsuna could hear crows squeaking from inside it as he felt an eerie and cold wind rushed pass him.

_This doesn't look good…_

"_I felt something was staring at me."_Tsuna recalled Chrome's words. Someone patted him on his shoulder and he almost passed out from it.

"Tsuna, you alright?" Yamamoto caught Tsuna before he fell onto the ground.

"Ah, Yamamoto?" Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"So a pat on the shoulder is enough to kill you? I should have known that since you are such a feeble midget." Gokudera let out his harsh words as he made his entry.

"Hayato…"

"You okay, Sawada?"

"Boss!" Ryohei and Chrome soon arrived at the group and rushed to Tsuna's side.

"It's alright guys. Really I am fine." Tsuna reassured the rest of the group.

"So what are we having here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I-Pin and Lambo might be in the forest. We need to go and find them." Bianchi explained.

"But this forest is so big though." Chrome added her worry.

"If we split into three groups, we should be able to find them faster." Yamamoto suggested.

"Right okay then, it's getting extremely late now, we need to get them back." Ryohei said.

"Che. Thanks so much to that stupid cow ruining my evening." Gokudera was clearly annoyed.

"Well, anyway, I am going to partner with Chrome." Bianchi said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"I can't leave a young girl with any of you guys alone in a forest at night. Who knows what you are going to do her?" Bianchi explained her reasoning.

"So you think we are a bunch of perverts?" Tsuna disagreed.

"Well, with your act earlier, I can conclude you are definitely one, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Bianchi said with a smirk as Tsuna blushed a bright shade of red, whilst the others are slightly confused at their exchanges.

"Anyway, come on, we are just wasting bloody time here!" Gokudera whined.

"It's best if Yamamoto partnered with Sasagawa, since I believed that they will have the highest efficiency, and our search will be much quicker." Bianchi suggested, to which Yamamoto and Ryohei agreed.

"Wait, that means I am pairing with midget!?" Gokudera protested.

"You do know you should address me as "The Manager"?" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"What the fuck is that, midget!?"

"Hayato… I thought you said we are wasting time here, so just get on with it." Bianchi said. Gokudera made no further disputes as everyone would expect from a man who was scared of his older sister.

* * *

In the forest…

"Can you walk faster, midget?" Gokudera scolded harshly. "I know you have short legs but come on!"

"It's nothing to do with my legs! I am just tired from my running earlier." Tsuna retorted.

"Oh yes I forget the fact you are also feeble as hell." Gokudera continued his criticism.

"I am not feeble…!"

"And you are a coward!" Gokudera didn't even let Tsuna finished a sentence.

"Are you always this critical of people?" Tsuna asked in annoyance.

"Do I appear to you that I am not?" Gokudera reflected the question.

"Never mind." Tsuna muttered but he tripped over a tree branch and rolled down the slope to in front of Gokudera.

"What an interesting method of travelling, midget." Gokudera smirked.

"I was…" Tsuna interrupted when he felt something odd behind him, he paused and he felt his forehead sweating ever so slightly. He slowly turned and see a white figure in the darkness a few meters away from him...

_"There was something white on the piano." _Tsuna was really about to pass out but a loud high voice changed his state of mind.

"DAME-TSUNA! STUPIDERA!" The white figure turned out to be Lambo screaming in huge floods of tears as he ran towards the two. Lambo threw himself on Tsuna making Tsuna fell back and hit his head hard on the rigid ground.

"Ouch, Lambo don't…" Tsuna was about to scold Lambo but he stopped when he saw Lambo crying in tears.

"Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san is very scared! There's something really bad and scary here!" Lambo whined over Lambo.

"What do you mean, Lambo? And where's I-Pin?"

* * *

On the other hand, Bianchi and Chrome…

"You felt something weird here, Bianchi-san?" Chrome asked nervously.

"Yeah I do, so we need to find the two of them fast." Bianchi expressed the same kind of concern as they strolled across the dark forest.

"You too, so could it really be…?" Chrome shook slightly as she walked.

"No, I didn't think it was something like ghost or monster, but something is quite bad here." Bianchi said in a serious tone as she spotted something lying down behind one of the trees. "Chrome, quick over there!" Chrome quickly followed Bianchi behind, and saw there was a young boy, possibly a few years older than I-Pin and Lambo, lying unconscious. The boy had short light brown hair and was holding onto a thick book.

"Who is this child?"

* * *

Over on the other side of the forest…

"Senpai, do you feel kind of cold here?" Yamamoto asked his robust senior.

"Yeah, that's why we need to keep moving so we can keep ourselves warm." Was Ryohei's answer.

"No, that's not what I mean…"

"You mean that strange feeling we had since we were here?" Ryohei said as he punched his fist in the air.

"So you felt it too?"

"Of course! How long had it been since I worked in the company?"

"If it was_ them_, what shall we do? Will the others be alright?" Yamamoto asked with worries.

"Bianchi is with Chrome, besides Chrome is quite strong. And Tsuna has Gokudera with him, so they will be fine too. All we need to do now is find Lambo and I-Pin fast."

"Takeshi-nii, Ryo-nii!" A sweet voice from afar caught the two men's attention.

"I-Pin?" Yamamoto and Ryohei ran towards to greet the young Chinese girl who was looking all safe and sound.

"You okay?" Yamamoto asked as he kneed down in front of her.

"Yeah someone saved me." I-Pin cheerfully answered with a slight blush across her face.

"Who?" Ryohei looked to the back of I-Pin and saw a familiar shadow disappearing behind the sea of trees.

"Hibari!?"

* * *

"Nah, nah. Lambo-san is hungry." Lambo whined with lazy eyes as he lied on Tsuna's back.

"Lambo, you just had dinner!" Tsuna retorted.

"Yeah, but Lambo is still hungry."

"You stupid cow, all you've been doing so far since you're back is complaining and complaining! Give us a break!" Gokudera spat.

_Aren't you the one complaining all the time too? _Tsuna thought, maybe Gokudera-kun was the one who had a bad influence on Lambo?

"You are too loud, Stupidera." Lambo taunted Gokudera and stuck his tongue out at him. Gokudera was fuming.

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera angrily grabbed Lambo who was on Tsuna's back, making the whole group of them fell on the ground in a struggle.

_Grow up you two. _Tsuna prayed to heaven that he no longer would need to stick with the two of them.

"Kufufufu…"

"What was that?" Tsuna asked as he stood up.

"Kufufu…"

"Ah! It's getting closer! It's coming to get us!" Lambo screamed as griped on hold of Gokudera's arm tightly.

"OUCH! Get off me you stupid cow!"

"Kufufufu…"

"Wait, this sounds familiar…" Tsuna turned around his head only to be greeted by a single creepy man, his sudden appearance shocked the group making them all fell on the ground (again)…

"Greetings." Mukuro said with a smirk. "Are you all so happy to see me, that you are going to pass out?"

"Mukuro-san!?" _An__other troublesome human…_

"Che, why are you here?"

"Ah! It's pineapple head!" Lambo's choice of words did make Tsuna wonder if Gokudera really was the one that made Lambo the way he was now.

"Now. Now. Where is my dear Chrome-chan?" Mukuro ignored the remarks.

"You haven't answer my bloody question!"

"I believe I am taking a lovely moonlight walk in the bush."

"I don't see any moon on the sky, and this is a fucking forest!" Gokudera retorted.

"Isn't it even nicer then?" Mukuro said with a smile.

"You fucking pineapple bastard!" Gokudera reached his usuall all-out-swearing mode.

"My…my… Gokudera-kun, I think you really do need to read more books."

"Why is that?"

"Your vocabulary is surely limited when you speak." Mukuro gave Gokudera the smirk, and Gokudera looked like his head was about to blow off. It was once again Mukuro's victory. Tsuna was desperately covering his mouth with his hand, or else he was going to laugh so badly at Mukuro's remarks. He really didn't want Gokudera to get anymore angrier.

"Dame-Tsuna, what's a "bastard"?" Tsuna hastily covered Lambo's mouth.

"Lambo, do not say this word to anyone else, okay?" Tsuna told Lambo in a serious "daddy" voice.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it." Tsuna plainly said.

Tsuna turned his attention to Mukuro. "By the way, Mukuro-san, we are looking for the others too. Did you come across them at all whilst you were here."

"I am afraid not. I only saw you guys." Mukuro said as he turned his head to the side. "And something else…"

"Something else?" Tsuna then heard some rustling noises coming towards them.

"Ah! It's that big and scary monster!" Lambo screamed in horror.

"Monster!?" Tsuna looked into the direction of the noises with great concerns.

"No, it's not a monster." Mukuro plainly stated.

"What is it then?"

"Could it be…?" Gokudera suddenly snapped into seriousness.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun, it is _them_."

* * *

"Bianchi-san, he's awoke now." Chrome expressed relieve when the young boy slowly opened his eyes. Bianchi checked on the boy's conditions as she looked at him.

"Hello, what's your name?"

The young boy slowly spoke. "Fuuta… Fuuta de la Stella…"

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Friends and Enemies (Part 1)

"Hibari! Hibari!" Ryohei shouted as he ran to the direction where the mysterious man once was.

"Senpai, I think Hibari-san had left already." Yamamoto said as he caught up with Ryohei whilst carrying I-Pin on his back.

"Damn it!" Ryohei shouted annoyingly. "Couldn't he at least explain to us what happened before disappearing?"

"Isn't he always like that?" Yamamoto shrugged.

"He is just so extremely arrogant to think that he can solo everything by himself, right?" Ryohei took a deep breath before continuing. "After all, it could be _those people_."

* * *

Chrome slowly helped the young boy up. The young boy swept off the dust on his thick book with care.

"So Fuuta, what are you doing here in the forest so late at night?" Bianchi asked with a gentle voice.

"I was running away from a bunch of scary people, they wanted this book I have." Fuuta explained with a quiet voice.

"Did they attack you? Was they why you fainted here?"

"Actually…" Fuuta said with a slightly red face. "I haven't eaten all day yet, so I ran out of energy from running and fainted here." Fuuta explained embarrassingly whilst his stomach gave out a rumbling noise.

Bianchi and Chrome sweat-dropped. "No worry, we will get you food somewhere."

* * *

Meanwhile, at where Tsuna is…

"Listen midget, if you don't want to get hurt, you better stay back!" Gokudera spat as he took out something from his shirt pockets.

"What's this, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said as he questioned at the suspicious objects that Gokudera just drew out from his pockets. "Wait, is this what I think it is…?" Tsuna said with panick.

"It's called a fucking dynamite! How dumb are you!?" Gokudera spat rudely.

"Why…why do you have that!?"

"Kufufu this is going to be interesting…" Mukuro smirked as he drew out a trident out of thin air.

"Umm Mukuro-san, is this a fork?" Tsuna said in fear.

"I will prefer it being refer to as a trident please." Mukuro turned to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun, can you take Lambo-chan with you and hide behind the bushes please?" Mukuro smiled evilly at Tsuna whilst holding his trident close to his face.

"Umm… Yeah with pleasure, Mukuro-san." Tsuna said he picked Lambo from the ground. "Come on, Lambo. Let's go!"

"Arrrghh! Lambo-san wants to stay and play!" Lambo whined as he struggled from Tsuna's grip.

"Lambo, you can't stay here!" Tsuna tried desperately as he could hear the noises are getting closer to where they are.

"But Lambo-san wants to play!" Lambo continued to whine.

"Umm… Yeah… we're playing hide-and-seek, Lambo!"

"…Really?"

"Umm… Yeah…"

"Yeah! Hide-and-seek!" Lambo shouted enthusiastically.

"Kufufu you two better be quick. _They _will be here in any minute." Mukuro added.

"Let's go, Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo demanded.

_"I was going to anyway." _Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Come with me now, Lambo." Tsuna said as he took Lambo with him to behind the bushes and disappeared from the sight.

"Phew. Finally they are gone." Gokudera said.

"Kufufu shouldn't you be more worry about yourself now?" Mukuro glanced towards Gokudera.

"You better not get into my way, Pineapple Head."

"Kufufu I think I should be the one saying that, Hayato-kun~" Mukuro sang.

"Don't call me that…!" Gokudera stopped as he noticed a glittering purple powder surrounding him. "Shit!"

"Kufufu they knew we are here."

"Of course they do!" Gokudera said as he tried to keep away from the powder, but his attention was shifted to something glowing on the other side of the forest.

_"Mist Sea Snakes." _A herd of green snakes was swimming rapidly towards their direction.

"Goodness." Gokudera swiftly jumped up to a tall tree nearby and dodged the first wave of flying snakes, and threw his dynamites towards them. The dynamites explode in a form of chain reaction, but more snakes appear in a different direction.

"Kufufu you are not very good at this, are you?

"Well then do something before we get crushed by a herd of snakes!" Gokudera shouted.

_"Asura Path." _Mukuro charged towards the flying herd of snakes with a flaming right eye, and sliced the whole lot of snakes within seconds. Mukuro gave a smirk to Gokudera whilst the dead snakes slowly crumbled to dust under his feet.

"Kufufu These are no ordinary snakes." Mukuro commented.

"Anyone can see that!"

_"Mukuro Rokudo." _A shady figure slowly emerged from behind the shadow to greet the bickering duo. The figure was revealed to be a tall and large man in a black hood, wearing a dark red demonic mask.

"Kufufu long time no see, Torikabuto." Mukuro smirked with an unpleasant smile.

"What are the Millefiore guys doing here?" Gokudera questioned roughly.

_"Sinners shall face their judgements." _ Torikabuto announced.

"Kufufu it looks like there is no smooth talking to this then."

* * *

"I-Pin, what did Hibari-san saved you from?" Yamamoto asked the petite girl.

"Well it was a…"

_"Anyone wants to play with me?"_

The three shifted to the direction of where the voice is coming from.

"Senpai…" Yamamoto warned as he drew out a Japanese katana sword from his hands, whilst I-Pin jumped down from his back.

"I know." Ryohei said as he wrapped his hands in bandages.

_"You guys want to play?"_

"Stop hiding. We know you are here." Ryohei said as he pumped his fists.

A young girl with long light blue hair appeared from behind a tree, giving the three an innocent stare whilst biting her finger.

"Humph! Everyone is so mean to Bluebell."

* * *

"Right. Let's go and get you some food from the campsite." Binachi said as she led Fuuta away.

"Wait, Bianchi-san. What about the others?" Chrome asked.

"They will be fine. Let's get out of the forest before the battles start." Binachi merely stated.

_"Where are the pretty ladies going?"_

Binachi and Fuuta stopped, as Chrome anxiously turned to what was behind her.

"Away from you." Binachi calmly stated as he turned to greet a man with blazing red hair.

"Aww it's them!" Fuuta panicked and hid behind Bianchi.

Chrome braced herself as she, similar to Mukuro, drew a trident out of thin air.

* * *

"What's that, Dame Tsuna?" Lambo said he peeked through the bushes to watch the battle unfolding in front of them.

"I don't know." Tsuna said with concerns. "You don't know who they are, Lambo?"

"Lambo-san doesn't know."

"Wasn't this the "big and scary monster"?"

"No… Lambo-san saw something else."

_"Millefiore… Who are they?" _

"What are Stupidera and Pineapple Head doing?" Lambo interrupted Tsuna's thought.

"Nothing good." Tsuna as he grabbed Lambo closer to him. "Let's move further away, Lambo."

"Arrrgghh… But Lambo-san wants to watch this." Lambo moaned as usual.

"No, we are moving away from here." Tsuna said as he bumped into something behind him.

_"I am so scared…" _A sad voice said.

_"What the…?" _Tsuna turned his head to come face-to-face with a boy with green hair, and has a number of scars on his face. Tsuna noticed he was also holding onto a ripped rabbit doll. The boy smiled awkwardly at Tsuna.

"AWWWWW ZOMBIE!" Tsuna screamed.

"AAWWWW IT'S THE BIG AND SCARY MONSTER!" Lambo screamed.

"How's he _big_?" Tsuna eyed the mysterious boy and he was 100% certain that even he was bigger than him.

"He is BIGGER than Lambo-san."

"Come on now! Run!" Tsuna said as he hurriedly grabbed Lambo with his hand and ran for his life.

_"How did he sneaked that close behind without us noticing…?"_

* * *

"I think I just heard the midget and stupid cow screaming." Gokudera pointed out in a quieter voice as he tilted his head slightly to Mukuro. Mukuro reacted with a mere smirk without shifting away his deadly glare to his enemy.

"I shall take this freak on by myself. You go on check on them, Pineapple Head." Gokudera whispered the words as he held out his dynamites towards the still silent Torikabuto.

"Kufufu…"

"You heard me?" Gokudera whispered slightly louder than before.

"Kufufu.."

"YOU HEARD ME, PINEAPPLE HEAD!?" Gokudera, rather than whispering like he was, basically shouted the words into Mukuro's right ear.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "No offence to you, Hayato-kun. But you are too weak to take on this guy on your own."

"What the fuck, you piece of shit!?" Gokudera cursed.

Mukuro merely ignored Gokudera's outbursts and calmly walked towards Torikabuto, and pointed his trident to his throat.

"The whole group of you is here, right?" Mukuro questioned with an evil smile.

_"Sinners shall be judged."_

"Hey you pineapple bastard, don't you dare take the first strike!" Gokudera charged towards Torikabuto with his dynamites in hands. Determined to strike the blow, however Gokudera passed straight through Torikabuto. As Gokudera turned back in shock, Torikabuto and Mukuro both disappeared, and the surrounding trees began to twist in shape as the forest was slowly swallowed by a shade of darkness

"Shit." Gokudera bit his lip.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro slowly shifted his glare to the now immobilised Gokudera. "I see that you've trapped him in an illusion already." Mukuro gave an unamused look to the tall masked man. Torikabuto just remained silent.

"Glad you've kept the loud boy quiet though kufufu." Mukuro's mouth widened in a smile as his right eye gradually glowed in a bright blood red colour. "This means I can finish things with you without holding back."

_"Kufufu This is going to be interesting." _

* * *

"Let's play! Let's play!" Bluebell happily chanted as she skipped towards the two taller men, whilst I-Pin hid behind their tall statue.

"Stop it, you are being extremely annoying." Ryohei groaned.

"Phew! You are always so no fun!" Bluebell moaned as she stuck her tongue out and pulled a face at Ryohei.

"Ma-ma, you guys just relax." Yamamoto said as he made an attempt to ease the tension between the two.

"Why are you here anyway, Bluebell!?" Ryohei asked, with a tone that suggested he wanted to get this conversation quickly over with.

"Bluebell was told by her parents to ignore people who know absolutely no manners." Bluebell muttered as she turned her head away from Ryohei and picked her nose. I-Pin couldn't help but let out a small giggle, even Yamamoto was trying his best not to laugh at the joke, whilst Ryohei was about to erupt.

"You… brat…" Ryohei muttered under his breath, clenching his fist so tight liked he was about to break his own hand.

"Senpai, just relax. She..." Before Yamamoto could finish, Bluebell suddenly jumped in front of Ryohei and poked his nose with her index finger.

"No wonder you got dumped."

Yamamoto sweat-dropped, knowing full-well only what could possibly happen next.

* * *

"POISON COOKING!" Bianchi shouted as she threw her plates of disgustingly purple dishes at the red-haired man. However, he dodged them all with ease as he clenched his nose.

"God these surely stink." He groaned as jumped up onto a tree branch. "You are hot as hell, but too bad you are also sucked as hell in culinary skills."

"Well too bad for you my heart is already taken!" Bianchi shouted.

"Geez, you are still obsessed with that hell of a baby." He shook his head in defeat. "Are you a paedophile?" Bianchi's face immediately darkened with intent to kill.

"Come on, Zakuro-san. It's not funny anymore." Chrome said as she approached the two with Fuuta.

"Would you like to go out with me, Chrome-chan?" Zakuro said as he gave Chrome a cheeky wink.

"Seriously! What is wrong with you? Hit on the girls in your firm." Bianchi growled.

"No way! The only girl there is Bluebell and you know she is annoying as hell!"

"Suit you well then, doesn't it?"

"Oh shut the hell up, you _old hag_!" Zakuro moaned.

Something clicked in Bianchi's head as her eyes showed a deathly sinister glare that would blow a hole in anyone's body. Her delicate hands transformed into some monstrous claws that looked as if they could snap anyone in half, as she glowed with a dark aura around her. Fuuta hid himself behind Chrome as he clinched onto her and shaking in fear liked he was about to wet himself.

"Chrome?" Bianchi muttered.

"Ummm… yeah?"

"Rip him to shreds."

Fuuta thought, maybe it will be better if he just stayed unconscious?

* * *

Tsuna ran around the forest as he carried Lambo on his back, desperately trying to find his way out back to the campsite. However the surroundings are all dark and he had absolutely no idea where he was running to.

"Dame-Tsuna, where are we going?" Lambo yawned. "I am so bored."

"I don't know, Lambo!" Tsuna said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Just stay quiet okay?"

"No! No! Lambo-san wants to go home!" Lambo screamed so loud that he had almost deafen Tsuna. Under the pressure, Tsuna let go off Lambo from his arms as Lambo started to roll off from Tsuna's back and landed his head on the ground with a bang.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lambo cried in an insanely high voice as Tsuna desperately tried to cover his ears from the highly damaging sounds.

_I had enough. _Tsuna thought as stood up from the ground with true anger.

"Lambo, if you don't shut up right now, I will leave you right here! I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE HERE!" Tsuna screamed his last sentence out to overcome Lambo's cry. Lambo suddenly stopped crying as he stared at Tsuna with a blank expression.

"You understand?" Tsuna added.

Lambo just simply nodded with no answer, still with a fairly absent-minded expression on his face.

"Good. Now let's go." Tsuna said as he held one of the younger boy's hands as they continued to walk, decided that he was way too tired to carry Lambo on his back for any longer.

"_Found you." _

The two stopped in fear as they turned to face the source of ominous voice.

"AAHHHH IT'S HIM AGAIN!" Lambo screamed as he ran frantically away from Tsuna.

"Lambo, where are you going?" Tsuna shouted after him, but Lambo was already gone.

"_Are you scared?_" The boy ignored what have just happened and continued to stare at Tsuna with a ghostly look.

_Of course I am._ But he chose not to answer.

_"I am scared." _The green-haired boy slowly approached Tsuna, as Tsuna slowly stepped back away from him.

"Who are you?" Tsuna brought up the courage to ask the boy.

_"Don't leave." _

"I said who are you?"

_"Don't leave. I am scared."_

"Geez do you understand what I am saying?" Tsuna said as he tripped on a tree branch and fell backwards on his back. "Ouch!"

_ "I am scared." _The boy started to close in on Tsuna.

"Please, please stop. What do you want from me?" Tsuna begged.

_"Vongola Limited."_

"What? What do you mean?" The boy was just half a feet away from Tsuna. "Please, just no violence alright? We can talk this out." Tsuna begged like a madman, as his worst fear stopped and stared at him. "Huh?"

Suddenly, something flied out from the bush nearby and landed right between Tsuna's feet ( nd right in front of his groin), revealing to be a tonfa. Tsuna swore his heart stopped for a second when he thought that the tonfa was a dagger of some sort. However, the other boy showed no sign of shock or surprise on his face.

_Wait, this tonfa…_

Tsuna turned his head to greet the shadowy figure with arms folded in front of his chest standing at the side amongst the bush.

"Hibari-san…"

_Maybe this is the time he is finally going to be helpful? _

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
